


Same old, Same old

by kd_works



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff, Luisa gets flustered, Rose is just too perfect, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8485810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kd_works/pseuds/kd_works
Summary: Luisa is stuck in her habits of never keeping a routine for very long. She never keeps women around for more than 2 nights either. But when a mysterious woman walks through the doors at her work, things begin to change and Luisa doesn't know if she can handle it...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've written in a couple years. I used to love writing when I was in middle/high school but haven't had the time for it since then, so I apologize if it's not that great. I need a little time to get back into it.

Routine. Routine was familiar. Routine was safe. Luisa loved routine. It was one of the only things that was stable in her life, with all the chaos that was constantly being spewed out like last nights vodka all around her. Her days were kept busy with the routine of waking up, heading to university, sitting through classes, then heading to the restaurant where she worked. Then, if there was time left over at the end of the day, she could have a little fun by going to the local woman bar to get drunk and bang chicks. This was Luisa's life. Yet, even though this routine kept her focused and more or less 'well behaved', she felt as though she'd been stuck in it for a little too long. The rut was only growing deeper and the more she walked in it, the harder it was to diverge from it. She was beginning to feel as though she was stuck in a pit, lined with walls that were much too high and the mud far too slippery for her to get a good grip and claw her way out of. Med school was rough and her job was starting to get old. Yes, Luisa loved routine, but she could only handle the same one for so long, otherwise she found herself in a panic, feeling like a wild bird confined to a cage that was much to small to fit her glorious wings. So every couple weeks, she likes to modify her routine to keep it interesting. 

She opened one of the menus on the podium in front of her as she waited for customers to come in. It made her look busy to the world around her as she drowned herself in her thoughts. She had some extra time on her hands, the silence of the lifeless restaurant was deafening as it was still early in the afternoon. 

She jumped slightly as she was violently shaken from her daydreaming when the front door was flung open and a sudden rush of people came in. 

She hated most of the customers that would come in to the restaurant. The families would complain, the old men would whistle and wink at her. Worst of all, the young adults who came in would order a few too many drinks and she knew she was the one who would have to mop up the results. 

She stood up straight and smoothed the wrinkles out of her tight black cocktail dress. Straightening her name tag while plastering on the fake smile she'd learned to wear over the past couple years. She picked up a stack of menus and flicked her internal switch from 'manual' to 'autopilot'. "Good afternoon, how many do you have with you?".

After leading the first family to their table, she returned to the podium and grabbed another stack of menus. Her eyes shifting over to the next group of people, 3 women her own age dressed in tight and tastefully revealing cocktail dresses, like herself. A small smirk flashed across her face and disappeared too quickly for anyone to notice that it had ever even been there at all. 

Often when groups of people her own age came in, they were wealthy, seeing as the restaurant Luisa worked in was very high class. So either their parents make a good earning, or they had inherited it for themselves after a family member had passed. 

"Follow me, please", she said in a smooth voice, her smile no longer forced. She walked slowly and confidently, in time with the smooth jazz music playing softly in the background, swaying her hips a little more than usual. Her heels clicking in a hypnotizing manner against the hard, shiny floors. 

She slowed as they came to table 4 (which she had chosen on purpose, as it was in her section). Her outstretched, tan arm motioned for them to sit down. She eyed each of the 3 women up and down as they chose their seats, talking amongst each other. Each of the women were handed a menu as she spoke, "My name is Luisa and I'll be your waitress for this evening. I'll be back shortly to take your orders. Don't be afraid to flag me down if you need anything". One of the women ran her eyes up and down Luisa's body before meeting and holding her gaze. 

"Don't worry, I will" the woman grinned. Her long blonde hair cascading down her shoulders in perfect waves, her green eyes fixated on Luisa's warm brown ones. Luisa nodded and pivoted on her heels before walking away slowly, still swaying her hips. A mischievous grin replacing the smile she had been wearing up until now.

Still grinning, she headed back to the podium, her hair playfully bouncing and flowing in the slight breeze behind her. The rest of the guests were seated before Luisa used her ear piece to call the waiters and the manager from the break room, alerting them that there were guests. 

A few moments later, her manager came to relieve her of door duty. She quickly joined her coworkers in the staff room, talking briefly with one of them, her friend Claire, as she tied her little black apron around her slim waist. The apron had little pockets equipped with the tools of a waitress; a couple pens, mints for the customers, some loose change, a note pad, her phone, lip gloss and hand sanitizer. 

Before she left the break room, she quickly ran to the little mirror hanging on the wall next to the lockers to do a quick check. Grabbing her perfectly curled and silky hair, she pulled it through a hair tie and into a tight ponytail placed high up on the back of her head. She then grabbed her lip gloss out of her pocket, lacing her lips with it till they looked intoxicatingly inviting. If she wanted to take the blonde home tonight, she didn't want to rely only on her irresistible charm (which often did the trick on its own), this time she felt like looking the part too. She winked at herself in the mirror before heading back out onto the floor of the dining area.

The blonde met Luisa's eyes as she walked up to their table. Pulling her notepad and pen from her apron, she asked the 3 women what they would like to drink. Luisa repeated their answers as she wrote them down. "So that's a bottle of the house wine........ and 2 wa-" she was cut off when she suddenly (but purposefully) dropped her pen. "Oops", she chuckled. Her pen had landed by the blondes feet. She bent over at the waist, making her dress rise up a little higher on her thighs. Noticing the blonde's eyes widen caused Luisa to slow her mouvements as she reached down further, teasing the other woman. After grabbing her pen, she snapped her body back up. 

"Im sorry, so that was a bottle of the house wine and 2 waters, yes?"

"Yes!" one of the other women responded. 

Luisa met the blonde woman's gaze again, "I'll be right back with your drinks, you look thirsty". She winked at the blonde before heading to the kitchen to place their orders.

"Luisa! I've just seated a woman at table 8 in your section. Chop chop!". The cheerful voice of her manager bellowed through her ear piece, causing her to cringe and claw momentarily at the hunk of metal in her ear. She let out a grunt, feeling her ear drums throb after the ambush of deafening sound waves.

"Look, Mitchell, I can hear you just fine when you speak normally, there's no need to yell" she reminded him, rolling her eyes as she held down the 'talk' button on the side of the device. 

The drinks she had asked the chef for were placed on the counter in front of her. 

"Thanks Alex"

"Anything for you, Luisa" the middle aged man in the white uniform joked. "Hey, how's it lookin' out there? I feel like I'm drowning in orders" he asked, wiping his forehead of sweat using a paper towel. 

"It's getting bad! I hope Mitchell has called in some more hands for the evening because I feel like it's only going to get worse" she complained. 

At that very moment Mitchell walked in with a woman trailing behind him. "Ok Luisa, I need you to take over part of Abby's section. Chloe will take over tables 1-5 in your section for you". Chloe waved from behind Mitchell. Luisa sarcastically waved back, disappointed she had to give up her work in progress with the blonde seated at table 4. Chloe grabbed the drink orders for table 4 from the counter and left. 

Slowly and in disappointment, Luisa left the kitchen and made her way to table 8 (the table seating the lone woman that Mitchell had mentioned earlier). "Chop chop" his voice a reminder in her head. 

Table 8 was situated close to the window, which was dark as the sun had set not too long ago. There was a faint glow of blue moonlight trickling in through the closed blindes, creating a striped pattern on the table. Luisa couldn't see much except for what the dim lights of the restaurant as well as the light of the moon had allowed. From what Luisa could see, the woman was facing the other direction. 

The moon's light sparkled as it shone in stripes on to the woman's hair, lighting it ablaze with a fire-y red colour. The red hair tumbled playfully like a creek as it fell in perfect waves down the woman's back, stopping just before the indent in her shirt where her shoulder blades ended. Luisa slowed her pace so she could study the mysterious woman a little longer. 

Her figure was slender. Luisa raised her eyebrows at the perfect hourglass figure in front of her. She then took notice of the clothes that covered the delicate looking frame, a tight white pencil skirt paired with a sapphire button up blouse. The combination was most likely chosen by a younger business woman, which was what Luisa was now assuming she was. 

Luisa shook her head after realizing she'd stopped walking altogether and had been staring at the woman for much longer than she should have been. The shake bringing her back to the present place and time from which she'd been so swooped up. So she resumed her path towards the woman, her heels clicking against the dark hardwood floors of the restaurant. 

The woman momentarily turned her head to the side, looking at the tables next to her, then looked down at her phone which was lying on the maple wood table in front of her. 

Luisa approached the table and looked down at the woman. She held her breath in anticipation, completely absorbed in the red flaming hair. Now she could see more of the woman, courtesy of the low lighting so generously provided by the crystal chandelier that hung over the table. Luisa was at eye level with the elegant light fixture, the crystals projecting an array of gracefully dancing spots of delicate white light onto her tan skin. 

It seemed like hours had gone by before the woman finally moved. She looked up at the waitress to reveal the brightest, iciest blue eyes Luisa had ever seen. She felt her heart rate speed up as she stared into the intoxicatingly beautiful sea of pale blue. The eyes were hidden behind a thin layer of glass, belonging to a pair of red framed glasses. The woman's skin was pale, the kind of pale that you'd see on a model in a commercial promoting sun screen. The woman's fair skin was every so gently dusted with millions of little freckles that made Luisa smile. 

Luisa then remembered why she was there. "Hello, my name is Luisa, I'll be your waitress this evening. Would you like to start off with something to drink while you browse the menu?". Luisa pulled the menu out from under her arm and put it down on the table in front of the woman. At the same time, the woman went to grab her phone off the table. Their hands touched for a brief moment. Luisa quickly pulled away. Her hand was left with the feeling of a thousand sparks of energy bouncing around inside it, up and down her fingers and rushing along her palm. 

"I'm sorry" she apologized.

The woman chuckled. "It's ok......" the woman paused for a moment as she squinted through her glasses, leaning in closer to look at the name tag pinned just above her waitresses breast. ".......Lu-Luisa!", the woman finished as she smiled widely and leaned back in her chair. Luisa couldn't help but smile back, her reaction instantaneous. 

"That's my name, don't wear it out" Luisa playfully threw back, but immediately regretted the silly remark. Her mouth had spewed out the words before her brain had had the chance to filter it, because if she'd had the chance to filter it, it wouldn't have snaked its way past her lips. 

She awkwardly fumbled in her apron for her notepad and her pen before speaking again. "Anyways, um. Can I get you anything to drink ma'am?" Luisa asked with more confidence now that they were both smiling. 

"Rose will do", the woman was still smiling. 

"Pardon?" asked a confused Luisa, scrunching her eyebrows together. 

"Rose. My name is Rose" 

And suddenly the foggy portrait of the beautiful woman before her, became slightly clearer. Rose, a delicate red flower held high by a long, firm stem equipped with thorns to protect itself, yet symbolizing love. Rose, beautiful icy eyes, a calming smile, a voice soft and warm like a gentle summers breeze.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The evening goes on and Luisa starts flirting....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only half proof read it so I apologize if there are mistakes

Rose had ordered a glass of water as well as a small glass of red wine, which came from a bottle whose label was written in a language that Luisa could not understand. To her, alcohol was alcohol, she didn't pay much attention to what the label read or what year it was from, as long as it had the effect on her that she was looking for. Although judging by the seemingly sophisticated mannerisms and the choice of wine Rose had made, she could only assume that the woman didn't share her opinion on the matter. 

"Alex! A glass of water and a glass of the number 2 wine, puh-lease" she emphasized on the second half of the word. As she waited for Alex to get to her order (amongst all the others he was currently trying to keep up with), she unwillingly tended to the handful of tables that Mitchell had asked her to take over. So she made her way over to Abby's section, working quickly to gather all the orders. 

Luisa weaved in and out through the other waiters and the guests who had decided to make their way to the bathrooms. When the restaurant was busy like this, it worked like a beehive. All the busy workers buzzing about, zipping between different sections of the little honey factory. It looked like chaos to the average eye, but for those who knew what was happening, everything worked quickly and efficiently, all cramped into a tiny building. They were a well oiled and practised team, each buzzing bee gathering honey from their own section. 

There was a small thud as Alex, the chef, placed a tray holding 3 glasses of water for table 15 (of Abby's section) down in front of Luisa. She grabbed the tray and shifted it up on top of her hand so she could use the other to push open the swinging door of the kitchen leading to the dining floor. 

The glasses were set down in front their corresponding guests before she returned to the kitchen. She then grabbed the tray that held the drinks Rose had ordered and headed back to the table in the corner. 

"I'm ba-ack" her voice rang a melodious tune. Rose looked up at her and smiled. Luisa grabbed the drinks one by one and set them down carefully in front of the beautiful woman. 

Luisa grinned slightly "So? You see anything you like?" she said slyly as she raised a hand to her hip, showing herself off a little. She hoped Rose would bite on to the fish hook she'd just casted out. As she slowly got more comfortable around the intimidatingly beautiful woman, she decided to be a little more forward. The red head stared at Luisa for a moment, then nodded ever so slightly. 

Luisa smiled, "and?" 

Rose hesitated for a moment and then shook away the mist clouding her head, her cheeks now presenting a rosy colour. "Um, actually, I'm having trouble deciding. Do you have any recommendations?", she asked. She put her arm up onto the table, resting her head in her hand, never breaking eye contact with the waitress.

"Well......", Luisa bent over to rest one hand on the table while she flipped to the first page of the menu with the other. She was leaning in a little closer towards Rose than was necessary, but that was the point. She had expertly placed herself so that Rose would have a perfect view of the low neckline of her dress, where the tops of her breasts were showing. She watched Rose take notice of the new view she had given her. Rose's icy eyes slightly widened, Luisa grinned. 

"If you want pasta, I'd go with number 3. It has chicken, tomato sauce and a bunch of other fancy stuff on it". Luisa didn't care enough to learn the entire menu. She more or less knew what everything was, she just didn't know the specifics or the actual names of each option. At the end of every night, she'd snack on the unserved food that remained in the kitchen. Chef Alex always liked to cook a little more than was needed and Luisa was grateful for that, she didn't have a whole lot of time during the day to make herself a decent meal. So having had tasted all the things on the menu at one time or another, she knew which ones were worth trying. 

Luisa waited for a response from Rose, who had finally looked up from the neckline of her dress, having realized the brunette had stopped taking. "I'm thinking more of a soup and salad combo" Rose admitted. 

Luisa then stood back up straight before sliding into the chair next to Rose, scooting it dangerously close. Luisa reached in front of Rose, their arms brushing together momentarily which sent shivers up Luisa's spine, but she ignored them and grabbed the menu. She pulled it closer and flipped a couple pages to the soup section, as Rose was looking down at her through her glasses. There was a considerable height difference between the two women. The top of Luisa's head was just about level with Rose's eyes, which is why Rose kept her chin rested on her hand. 

"Well, we have this one" Luisa pointed to a spot on the menu. "It's a kind of cheese and broccoli soup, it's delicious. It's easily one of my favourite things to eat here" Luisa smiled, still looking at the listing on the paper. She didn't notice that Rose hadn't taken her eyes off of her, studying her face and smiling, that pink colour still in her cheeks. Luisa looked up for Rose's approval on the soup, meeting the brilliant blue eyes. Luisa froze. The blue eyes were so deep, so real, so full of wonder and curiosity. A small twinge in her chest awoke her from the trance she'd suddenly found herself in. 

"So what do you think?" Luisa asked, almost a whisper. 

"I'll give it a try" Rose was still smiling. "I trust you, you seem like you know what you're talking about. You'd better not let me down" she joked. Her smile warmed Luisa's chest. Luisa could feel her confidence slipping away again, so she nodded and headed towards the kitchen to place Rose's dinner order. 

Once inside the kitchen, Luisa let out a sigh as she leaned against the wall. The kitchen was very much the opposite of the dinning area. In here, the walls were white and made of brick. The floor made of tiles, so that it could be easily mopped when a spill was made. The lights were burning at full capacity to allow the cooks to work quickly and efficiently. The dining area, however, had dark brown hard wood floors and the lights were dimmed to set a certain mood. The bottom half of the walls were plastered with black stone, while the upper half was painted a shade of mauve. The dinning area was the picture of elegance, while the kitchen resembled a well kept factory with all its silver counters and kitchen wear. Even the temperature was different between the two rooms, the dinning area was warm, due to the fire place in one of the walls, yet the kitchen was cooler due to the brick walls and the air conditioning that was meant to help keep the busy cooks cool. The kitchen was where Luisa took refuge when she needed a break from being on her feet too much, or when she found herself overwhelmed. The wall she was now leaning against sent cool waves through the fabric of her dress and in to her back, providing relief from the warmth of her physical labour. 

She placed Rose's order along with the other ones she'd received from the other tables. Alex would need a while to get things ready, so she leaned back against the brick wall while she waited.

As she took a few minutes to cool down, a certain red head had managed to secure herself a seat on the thought train that was currently chugging its way through Luisa's head. Why was this woman so intimidating? She's Luisa Alver, she doesn't get nervous, she's as charming as they come, she speaks her mind and isn't afraid of putting herself out there to get what she wants...... and she always gets what she wants. So why was this woman so different? Why was Rose so different? Every time she looked at the woman, her stomach decided to do acrobatic little flips. She had trouble finding the right words because she feared that what came out might make Rose think poorly of her. Why did she care so much about what Rose thought? After all, she had only just met her. 

After a few minutes of wrestling with her brain, trying to decrypt what was happening, she stood up straight. The break room was next to the kitchen, so Luisa decided to hang out in there for a while. 

The mirror that she'd already looked into a couple times today, returned her smile as she stood in front of it. The lip gloss she had applied earlier was being reapplied a little thicker than before, making her lips sparkle in the light. Her brown silky hair had been released of its bond and fell down at her neck, reaching all the way down to the middle of her back, her curls still perfect. She ran a hand through her hair and fluffed it up a bit. 

She decided it was time to go refill the all the water glasses she'd dished out this evening. But before doing so, she made her way to the kitchen to take 2 shots of 'liquide courage' (as she often called it), to help her charm Rose. As she had lost the blonde from table 4, the red head had become her new target. 

If ever her target had begun to slip away, her liquid courage would help reel whoever it was back in again. Luisa has never been rejected, each time a target was placed, it was hit right in the middle by one of Luisa's arrows. So now, with her newly found confidence, she grabbed the jug of ice water off the kitchen counter and left the room on a mission. 

She stopped at the tables in Abby's section first, refilling each glass to the brim. Then she moved on to her own section, refilling the half empty glasses. 

She had saved table 8 for last. Luisa quickly fluffed her hair as she approached.  
Rose had a couple papers lying on the table and was quite concentrated on reading them when Luisa stopped in front of her. Rose looked up at her and smiled. Luisa gently lifted the glass water jug, silently asking if Rose wanted any. 

"Mmmm, yes please" 

Luisa put her hand on the table and bent over to reach Rose's glass, giving Rose a second viewing of how tight Luisa's dress was around her chest area. Rose noticed. 

Luisa could've sworn she's heard Rose quietly gasp, which made Luisa's expression slowly alter from smile to grin. 

"So...?" Luisa slid into the seat next to Rose that was still pulled quite close. Their shoulders almost touching. "What's this?" She reached in front of Rose, grabbing one of the papers, their bare knees brushing together. Luisa began skimming the words on the page. She really didn't have any sense of boundaries. 

"That...", Rose started as she grabbed the paper back from her waitress, "is the client I'm working with", she explained

"A client" Luisa repeated, "so that makes you a......?" she stopped, waiting for Rose to continue.

"Guess" Rose smiled. 

"What do I win if I guess correctly?" Luisa grinned, her voice smooth. 

"You can have my salad" 

"Mmm, not worth it" Luisa shook her head "Im not really a fan of greens", she was looking for Rose to offer something else (either dessert, a phone number or an address). 

"I'll buy you dessert" Rose raised an eyebrow as she upped the reward. 

"Shoot, you found my weakness" Luisa's cheeks began to burn, she'd been grinning for a long time now. "I'm slightly addicted to sugar". 

"Excuse me" Luisa felt a hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump in her seat. "Do you work here or not?!" said an angry sounding voice. She turned around and looked at the man belonging to the hand. He was older and his face was decorated with wrinkles, the ones that were due to frowning were now extra visible. He raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to answer his rhetorical question. 

Luisa looked back at Rose, then stood up. "What do you want?" she retorted. She was now at eye level with the grey haired man. Her eyebrows furrowed, annoyed. 

"Our food. We've been waiting long enough, where is it?" he snapped.

Luisa's eyes widened slightly, then returned to normal. Luckily the reaction was quick enough that no one saw. She then turned and walked away from the angry man, towards the kitchen. 

All the orders were being placed on the counter as she walked in. "Thanks Alex", she threw the words over he shoulder as she walked out with the first batch of plates. She grabbed 3 at a time, balancing them carefully as she took them to the correct tables. She repeated the actions until they were all passed out except for one. Rose's.

She had once again saved the best for last. She grabbed the soup and salad, placing it on a tray. The dishes slid around as they were brought to table 8. 

She placed the two plates down in front of Rose. The papers littering the table before were now gone. 

"Thanks" 

"You're welcome, Rose" she emphasized on the red head's name, causing the woman to smile. Before she left, she leaned over the back of Rose's chair, her mouth a couple inches away from Rose's ear. "Lawyer" she whispered. She then stood up straight and walked away. 

Rose shivered slightly at the hot breath she felt on her ear, mixed with the scent of her waitress' perfume. 'Who was this woman? Why was she so intoxicating?', Rose thought to herself. 

Luisa was in the break room, hoping the effect of her whispering, then leaving was having the desired effect on Rose. She hoped it was forward enough to make Rose realize that she wanted Luisa. There was definitely some chemistry between the two, now all Luisa needed was a phone number or an address. Every other time a target had been placed, she always received the address or the phone number after handing back the receipt, so that was her plan. 

After waiting half an hour, she reluctantly rounded up all the dirty dishes and brought them to Alex in the kitchen. This was her least favourite part, she hated touching other people's dirty dishes. So she would always use a napkin to pick them up, that way she wouldn't risk touching any of the disgusting mush left on any of the plates. She gagged as she handed the plates one by one to Alex, who scraped them off before putting them into the dishwasher. 

"You're such a drama queen" Alex laughed as he grabbed another plate from her. 

"All the customers are stupid, wouldn't want to risk any of it rubbing off on me", she was only half joking. She really hated this job. She didn't like dealing with people, they were annoying and full of complaints. 

"You have a point" Alex's waved his finger. "Fine, go. I'll finish this" he smiled 

"See, this is why you're my favourite" she winked. "I'll be back with dessert orders" she added before walking out with the smaller menus. 

She passed out each of the dessert menus, then returned a couple minutes later to write down the dessert orders. Each of them were given to Alex before she headed back to Rose's table. 

"And for you?" She winked.

"I'll have the cheesecake and whatever you'd like" Rose smiled, resting her chin in her hand. 

"I knew it!" She smiled proudly at her amazing deductive reasoning skills. "I'll be right back with those". She turned and walked away, heels clicking slightly faster and hips swaying. 

She passed out all of the desserts before grabbing Rose's and her own. She slid into the chair next to the woman, her spoon in her mouth. She set down both plates before taking the silver utensil out of her mouth. 

"So what did you pick?" Rose looked down at Luisa's plate. 

"A chocolate brownie with vanilla ice cream. It's off of the kids menu, but whatever", a wide smile plastered on her face, her eyes gleaming. Rose laughed. 

They ate in silence until Rose started laughing. Luisa looked up in confusion. 

"What?" she smiled, Rose's laugh was adorable. 

"You have a-" Rose trailed off, looking at the bit of brownie stuck just above Luisa's perfect lips. "Right there" she pointed to the spot on her own body so Luisa could see. Luisa wiped her face, but missed the spot.

"It's still there" Rose laughed again. 

Luisa's smile disappeared slowly as she had an idea. She leaned in a little closer, her eyes flickered to Rose's lips. "Wanna get it for me?" she whispered, her grin reappearing on her face. 

An arm moved from her chair to behind Rose's neck, pulling her in closer. Icy blue eyes were now focused on Luisa's lips and Rose's hand moved to rest on Luisa's waist. The waitress took that as an 'ok' and leaned in closer. She closed her eyes, feeling Rose's hot breath on her lips, their faces not more than an inch apart. 

"Excuse me!", Luisa jumped away from Rose when she heard the familiar voice. She turned around, angrily. Her jaw clenched as she looked up at the grey haired man. 

"Can I help you?" she said through her teeth, her voice firm and laced with annoyance. 

"Yeah, the bill would be nice" his eyebrows furrowed. 

"Excuse me a moment" she apologized to Rose, placing her hand softly on Rose's. Luisa then got up and went to grab the man's bill, along with everyone else's (including Rose's this time). 

After counting her mediocre tips, she returned all the receipts. She headed towards table 8, eager to pick up where they'd left off. She looked down at Rose's receipt, she'd drawn a little winky face at the bottom. 

She approached the table only to feel her heart sink. It was empty. The woman was gone along with all her things. Luisa looked around the restaurant, not seeing the fiery red hair anywhere. She looked back down at the receipt. Luisa had never been turned down before, every fishing hook she'd ever cast out, had always caught something, never once was it reeled in empty. Rose was suddenly given a new label in Luisa's head and she wasn't happy about it. 'Rose: the one that got away'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It look me a while to write this one. I had to keep deleting what I'd wrote because I didn't like it. But finally I liked this version.  
> It was so fun to write Luisa flirting! 
> 
> Tell me what you think!!


	3. Chapter 3

"Good morning", a strange voice rang in her ear. Luisa grunted and slithered under her pillow so her ears would be protected from the world. She suddenly felt two arms slink around her waist, locking her in an unbreakable embrace from behind.

Luisa pulled herself up off of her stomach to rest on her elbows. She was curious as to who was next to her in her bed, if this was even her bed at all. Although she knew it wasn't, some part of her hoped the body next to her belonged to Rose, the slightly older than herself, red headed lawyer from her restaurant yesterday.

Warm brown eyes slowly revealed themselves as they blinked furiously. Her heart sank when she didn't recognize the woman next to her. The woman's hair was black and fell in long beachy waves that covered her breasts, like a mermaid. Luisa's eyebrows scrunched together as she studied the woman's face. She had bright green eyes that gradually became yellow near the pupils, they really were quite beautiful.

"There you are" the woman smiled, kissing her neck. Luisa noticed the beginnings of a head ache forming just above her eyebrows. It was as if someone was smacking her head against concrete, the force of each hit slowly increasing, causing more and more pain with each strike. She was hungover from the night before, which is when she assumed she'd picked up the unfamiliar woman currently lacing kisses down her neck.

Luisa rolled over in the woman's arm and on to her back. Looking up at the ceiling, she noticed a familiar crystal chandelier and light blue wall colour. This was definitely her bedroom. The woman continued her trail of kisses down onto her sternum, between her breasts. Luisa looked down at the woman, still trying to remember anything from last night.

She remembered leaving work around 11pm. She had been feeling upset about losing Rose, so the first thing she did was head straight for the girl bar. She knocked back a couple shots... ok, maybe more than a couple. She remembered after after emptying the last shot glass, she'd begun looking around for targets, but what followed was all a blur.

She brought her hands up to her temples to begin massaging her ever growing head ache. By now the woman had made it down to Luisa's stomach, continuing down further and further. Luisa could feel pressure beginning to grow between her legs.

' _I mean, if the woman is here, why not enjoy it before this head ache gets too bad?_ ', Luisa thought to herself. She knew that the nausea would begin to kick in too, so she'd better have her fun before that happened.

"Come here" Luisa purred in a silky smooth voice, curling her finger up and down, motioning for the woman to come back up. The woman obeyed, lying herself down on top of Luisa, who then flipped them over. Luisa kissed the woman furiously before kissing a trail down the woman's body, headed to the exact spot the woman wanted her. For the moment, Luisa completely forgot about Rose.

        _______________________

Luisa sat down at her desk and ripped open her back pack, viciously looking for the little red pills. The ones she'd taken earlier had begun to wear off and she could feel the pounding in her head making its unwanted return.

After downing a couple, she grabbed her notebook and pen and set it down on her desk, waiting for the professor to arrive. She couldn't help but think of Rose as she sat there. It seemed to be all she could think about since last night. Rose: the one that got away.

         ______________________

 _Click_. The doors of the black car unlocked. Books were thrown into the passenger seat before she sat down behind the wheel. Luisa's father had bought her a car after she refused to keep letting Steve (the man who had driven her family around for years) drive her everywhere, especially since she had a busy schedule. Mostly, she wanted the car for freedom, the freedom to go anywhere she wanted, whenever she wanted without anyone knowing where she'd gone. So if ever she needed to get away and cool down, she would just get into her car and drive.

Something about speeding down the roads and rolling all the windows down to let her hair whip around was really soothing to her. It helped her to think clearly while a small rush of adrenaline courses through her veins as she sped down the empty highways.

Luisa shut the car door behind her as she rushed into the restaurant, uniform, heels and makeup bag in hand. She threw everything into her locker and ran into the bathroom to change. Her plaid shirt and skinny jeans were replaced with a black lace cocktail dress that had long lace sleeves and a hem that sat in the middle of her thighs. The dress hung off her shoulders, so the neckline was level all the way around her body. It was really quite a flattering dress on Luisa.

Her locker was opened and her clothes placed on the top shelf, she then grabbed her make up bag. After finally feeling satisfied with the make up job she'd been working on, she put the bag back into the locker. The little black apron was tied around her waist and the ear piece put in place.

"Hey Mitchell, i'm here!", she said apologetically. She was once again late for her shift. She was known at work for being late. The past 5 days she had been on time, but today she broke her good streak.

Most of the tables in her section were full, so she grabbed a stack of menus from the podium and sheepishly waived at her manager. He rolled his eyes.

She moved around the restaurant like a speeding locomotive. She quickly handed out the menues and took drink orders.

"There she is, the 'lady killer' herself, Luisa Alver!", teased chef Alex. Luisa winked and flashed a sparkling grin at him in response. "Did you end up taking anyone home last night? You had that look on your face when you left the restaurant and we all know what that look means..." Alex trailed off, then stuck his tongue out between his teeth. "Well?", he raised an eyebrow.

"I did", she paused, "but not the one that I'd had my eyes on". Luisa frowned.

Alex had a look of pure shock on his face. "Damn, that's a first. Who was she?", he raised an eyebrow again.

"Oh man. She was- she was this.... I don't even know how to describe her. I'd never seen anyone so- I mean......" Luisa trailed off.

"This woman must be a god, because no one has EVER had _Luisa Alver_ at a loss for words before", Alex leaned in closer, intrigued by Luisa's state.

"I know. It's weird. I've never felt this way before......" she trailed before shaking her head. "But it's stupid, it needs to stop. I don't like it, this isn't me" she vented. She trusted Alex, he was one of the few people she talked about her feelings with. Yes, he was older than she was, but she liked Alex because he gave good advice and always knew just what to say. Luisa didn't ask for help often, but when she did, it was only from one of three people; her brother, chef Alex or her very close friend, Lea, from university.

"Interesting. I wish I'd seen this woman. She's the first woman ever to cause you to have feelings!" Alex chuckled.

"They're not feelings and she was just a girl. I'll probably never see her again anyways" Luisa said, trying to hide her disappointment. Alex nodded and began to fill the drink orders Luisa had given him.

Each of the orders were placed onto the counter, one by one. Luisa grabbed a tray holding two glasses of water and two glasses of soda and hoisted it up onto the palm of her hand. She pushed open the swinging door with the other as she stepped out of the kitchen, smiling back at Alex.

Suddenly Luisa's body collided with something hard, knocking her back. She dropped the tray of drinks, which sprayed soda and water onto her as she fell backwards. She heard the glasses shatter on the floor and watched as the glass shards sprayed out in all directions. She suddenly felt the floor against her butt and her palms as she used her arms to catch herself before her back and head hit the floor as well. She shook her head as she felt a couple different areas of her body start to throb after the harsh impact. Luisa looked up from the shattered glass on the floor to see what she had crashed in to. A couple feet in front of her there was a woman on the floor, clutching her hand.

"I am so sorry, are you alright?" She apologized as crawled to the woman's side. Luisa raised her eyebrows as she began to recognize some of the woman's features. The fiery red hair, the slender figure, the freckle dusted skin. Rose.

"Yeah, I'm pretty alright, except for my hand......" the woman trailed off as she finally looked up at Luisa. The woman's eyes widened for a moment, before she began smiling.

"Rose" Luisa said, barely louder than a whisper. "Rose, I'm so sorry. Let me see your hand" she apologized, staring deep in to Rose's eyes, eyebrows furrowed together in worry. She sat down next to Rose and grabbed her hand, lifting it up so she could better see the damage.

Rose's hand was bleeding quite a bit, but not enough to make Luisa too worried. Although, there was a small shard of glass protruding from her palm, which _did_ worry the waitress. Luisa softly trailed her hands along Rose's palm, up and down, soothingly.

"Let me fix it for you. I'm a Med student and I am doing pretty good if I do say so myself", Luisa mused. Rose chuckled and nodded. Luisa stood up, brushing any small shards of glass off of her now wet lace dress. She then extended her hand to Rose, who gratefully accepted it. Luisa pulled the beautiful woman up before tangling her hand with Rose's and leading her to the staff room.

"Hey guys, I had a major spill just outside of the kitchen. There's a lot of glass. Would someone mind cleaning it up for me while I get myself a band-aid and change out of my wet clothes?", she spoke into her earpiece.

"No problem, Luisa!", a voice responded through the device.

"Get yourself a band-aid?" Rose raised an eyebrow, then looked down at her bleeding hand and then back up at Luisa.

"No. I just didn't want them to know I have you in here, or that you're hurt. Otherwise they'd all crowd around like a bunch of nosey elephants, and I didn't think you'd want that", Luisa smiled softly. She sat Rose down on the couch and then went to lock the door so that no one would barge in unexpectedly.

There was a first aid kit hanging on the wall near the mirror she'd used earlier today. Luisa grabbed it, then sat down very close next to Rose. So close that their thighs were touching. It was then that Luisa noticed Rose's white pencil skirt and peach button up shirt were wet as well.

Luisa met Rose's eyes, "Im so sorry..... again", her voice soft and sincere. Luisa grabbed Rose's hand and held it for a moment before placing the hand onto her own thigh. Luisa turned to open the first-aid kit, when she felt Rose squeeze her leg gently, which made Luisa smirk.

Luisa grabbed a pair of packaged sterile tweezers. The wrapper fell to the ground as Rose's hand was ever so gently lifted off of Luisa's thigh.

"Alright, this may hurt a little", Luisa warned as she placed the tweezers onto the shard in Rose's hand. Rose gasped lightly and pulled away as the tweezers touched the glass, shifting it in her wound.

"Ah, that hurts" Rose breathed. Luisa looked up and met Rose's gaze before squeezing her hand reassuringly. Then quickly and in one fluid motion, the tweezers clamped around the shard and yanked it out. Rose yelped. The blood coming from the cut became a little thicker as it now had a bigger exit and more room to flow. A couple drops of it landed on Rose's bare thigh and on her white skirt.

Two gauze pads and a roller bandage were pulled from the kit and were stripped of their packaging. Luisa leaned in closer to Rose as she placed a gauze pad onto Rose's wound. Luisa met Rose's gaze to check that she wasn't hurting the woman. There was no sign of pain, so Luisa placed the second gauze pad on top of the first. She once again caught the woman's gaze, checking for pain.

To help stop the bleeding and to make sure the cut wasn't worse than she'd thought, Luisa wrapped Rose's injured hand into her own hands, applying pressure. Rose quietly gasped, but Luisa heard and looked up once again at Rose. They stayed like that for a while, looking at each other while Luisa's hands wrapped around Rose's hand.

Being this close to Rose made Luisa's heart race, contracting at a thousand miles per hour. She was sure that Rose could see her chest bobbing up and down with each beat. Her breaths short in anticipation. Luisa leaned in closer and closer to Rose, until their faces weren't more than a few inches away. Luisa noticed Rose's eyes flickering between her lips and her eyes. She paused and watched Rose for a moment, feeling her warm breath on her lips. She could feel pressure building between her legs, she wanted this woman so badly.

Luisa couldn't take it anymore so she slammed her eyes shut and closed the gap between them, kissing Rose slowly and passionately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I left it on a cliff hanger... hehe!
> 
> Did you like where the story went?!


	4. Chapter 4

Luisa was regretting her actions more and more by the second because Rose currently wasn't kissing her back. Maybe this was too forward of her, maybe it scared the other woman. Maybe Luisa had been interpreting the signals all wrong.

Suddenly she felt Rose's lips begin to move, she was finally kissing her back. Luisa smiled into Rose's soft, pink lips. All her doubts washed away and her mind clouded over with a thick haze. She was lost in the moment.

Luisa was still holding Rose's hand between her own as they kissed, their lips moving together slowly. Luisa pulled Rose's bottom lip in to her mouth, nipping it playfully and ever so gently. Luisa squeezed Rose's hand a little tighter.

Rose's icy eyes were wide in shock as Luisa pulled away. Luisa's head was swimming, but it was unclear whether or not Rose was feeling the same way. They both stared at each other, breathing a little harder than normal. Not a sound was made.

"Um, I should probably finish wrapping this", Luisa said quietly, breaking the silence.

"Mhm", Rose nodded. Luisa smiled, then grabbed the roller bandage and began wrapping it slowly around Rose's injured hand. When the end of the roll revealed itself, Luisa tore a piece of it in half and tied it on the top of the hand, securing it.

"Is that too tight? Can you still move your fingers?" Luisa's voice still quiet and soft. It was hard not to lose her train of thought while looking into Rose's eyes, they were just so beautifully mesmerizing. Luisa had never seen such bright blue eyes in all her life. They were deep and calming like an ocean, so much so that Luisa found herself drowning in them. Luckily she'd remembered her first aid training through the haze that her brain was currently being buried in.

Rose shook her head, "No, it's perfect, thank you". The corners of her mouth creeped up her face, forming a sweet smile. A silence once again fell upon them.

"Let me take you out to dinner" Luisa quickly suggested, before having the chance to think about it. It seemed her mouth was running much quicker than her brain, which was jogging lazily behind, causing whatever popped into her head to be blurted out almost instantaneously, without any input from her brain.

Rose paused, raising her eyebrows. Luisa's heart rate was speeding up again.

"As an apology" Luisa clarified. "For that", she motioned to Rose's hand. Luisa's eyes plunged into the sea of bright blue, holding her breath as she waited for Rose's response.

"Where would you take me?" Rose's sweet smile morphed in to a flirty grin. Luisa let out the air she'd been keeping captive in her lungs in the form of a sigh of relief. Following Rose's lead, she began flirting back to the gorgeous red head.

"Ha, nice try. I'm not telling" Luisa crossed her arms and looked in another direction, playfully.

"Awe come on, I have to know where to meet you" Rose poked around for the answer. Her efforts unsuccessful.

"I'll pick you up, then" Luisa teased, there was no way she was giving in during this playful banter. "How about Friday? I'll pick you up at 6:30?" Luisa winked. To ask to see Rose tomorrow sounded a little too eager, so she asked to take Rose out in three days from now, which was Friday.

"It's a date"

"It's a date", Luisa repeated after her. Rose pulled out her phone and using her good hand, she added the event into the electronic calendar.

"It's official, you're booked in my calendar!", her tongue poked out between her teeth, as she showed Luisa her phone screen. The phone was quickly taken from Rose's hands.

"What are you doing?" Rose raised an eyebrow, watching closely as Luisa navigated to the 'contacts' list on the red head's phone. She created a new contact, adding in her cell number and her name with a little smiley face next to it. She then returned the phone to its owner.

"So you can tell me where to pick you up", Luisa explained. Suddenly, a shiver ran up her body, reminding her that she was sitting in wet clothing and so was Rose.

"Also, I'm sorry about your clothes", a frown appeared on Luisa's face as she motioned to Rose's white skirt. It was evident that Rose had been sprayed with the glasses of soda, because the wet spots on her skirt were orange. It was also carefully decorated with three or four drops of blood near the hem, which was sitting half way up her thigh.

"It's ok, I have more than one white skirt" Rose reassured her. The cool air was creeping it's way deeper and deeper into Luisa, slithering around her body underneath her skin, looking to slip quietly between her bones. Luisa's body began trembling in protest to the intrusion the cold had made, it was a nasty and unwanted predator. Luisa then noticed that Rose was also shivering a little.

Unfortunately there wasn't a blanket in sight, so Luisa went to her locker and grabbed her flannel.

"Here", she held out the flannel to Rose.

"But then what will you wear?"

"I always have a spare dress in my locker. I rarely spill things, but I always have a back up just in case, cause you never know", Luisa smiled. Rose took the flannel and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Thank you", Rose smiled. Luisa stared for a moment, the flannel really did look better on Rose anyways.

Luisa grabbed her extra dress and headed for the bathroom to change. The one she was currently wearing was clinging tight to her body and it was uncomfortable.

Her spare dress was a dark navy blue. It was tight around her chest, ribs and waist, but flowed freely from the waistband to just above her knees. Luisa had always loved this dress because when she twirled, the hem would widen out into a large circle, which made her feel like a princess. Each time she put the dress on, she'd twirl once in the mirror before leaving the room, and that's exactly what she did now. After the hem had fallen back down to her sides, she winked once in the mirror, grabbed her clothes and went back out into the staff room. The wet dress was hung on one of the hooks in her locker to dry. She turned back towards Rose, her dress twirled slightly. Rose really did look good in her flannel... and just in general, Rose was very beautiful.

"Luisa! How long does it take to get a band-aid?", Luisa jumped as the thunderous accusation was fired into her ear via the ear piece. The sudden loud voice had greatly startled her. It would seem that Mitchell had not taken her advice yesterday about using his indoor voice while speaking into the device. Luisa rubbed her temples a couple times before replying to her manager.

"Mitchell, please, I'm begging you, don't yell into the ear piece. You're part of the reason I get headaches at the end of every night. Anyways, I'll be there in a minute" she said as calmly as she could. Luisa grunted, then continued massaging her temples for a moment.

"Are you alright?" Rose asked, watching the distressed waitress attempt to soothe her headache. Luisa looked up into her blue eyes, they were filled with compassion and concern.

"Yeah. I guess. I just don't want to go back to work, but money is money. I have to pay for my late nights at the bars and clubs somehow", she snickered. She offered her hand to Rose, who was still seated on the couch. Rose accepted her hand and Luisa pulled her up. "So how are you getting home?" Luisa asked, knowing Rose couldn't drive one-handed.

"My apartment is about three blocks from here, so I can just walk home", Rose smiled as she headed towards the door, Luisa following closely behind.

"Good, good", Luisa clicked the lock and opened the staff room door, which lead into the kitchen. "Make sure you don't use that hand. The cut is in a bad spot, so if you use it, you're just to keep tearing it back open. If it doesn't get better within a few days, you might need to go get stitches just to help it heal. If there's anything else I can do for you, don't be afraid to text me, ok? And again, I'm so sorry, Rose" Luisa apologized as she held the door open for Rose, who's hands were busy holding the flannel tightly around her torso.

The pair walked through the kitchen, into the dining area and towards the front podium. Rose quickly paid for her meal and then headed towards the doors. Luisa grabbed the handle and held the door for Rose.

Just as the door was closing behind her, Rose turned around to look at Luisa. "I'll see you Friday", she smiled. Luisa winked at her in response before turning around and heading back to the dining area to continue her shift.  
       _________________________  
   
"Was that her?" Alex winked.

"Yup, that was her", Luisa sighed.

"Now I get it", Alex nodded, "She's super hot". Luisa chuckled.

"So" Alex began, "What were you two doing in there?" he said, raising an eyebrow.

"I bumped into her in the dining area and dropped my tray of drinks. I guess one of the glass shards went straight into her hand. I was patching her up. I feel so bad", Luisa frowned.

"Oh man. That's some bad luck", Alex laughed at Luisa's misfortune. "But if I know Luisa, and I do quite well, not even that could stop her", he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

A grin made its way on to Luisa's face. "You got that right. I'm taking her out on Friday. Well, as an apology, but it's still a date!". She raised her chin pridefully.

"A date?"

"Did I stutter?", her voice laced with sass as she poked Alex in the arm playfully, then laughed, "Yes, a date".

"I didn't realize the word still existed in your vocabulary", his surprised tone made Luisa laughed again. It was true, Luisa hadn't been on a date since high school. Now a days, her style was more along the lines of regular one night stands. It consisted of taking a new woman home every couple days to bang, then never seeing her again.

"Yeah, I'm nervous", she admitted.

"You'll have to tell me how it goes"

"I know. I always do!", she nodded as she walked towards the door leading to the dining area. "Night, chef!", she called over her shoulder as she waved goodbye. The kitchen doors swung closed behind her.  
           _____________________  
   
Luisa flicked on the lights in her apartment, then closed the front door behind her. She dropped all her bags and her coat onto the floor by the door and made her way to the kitchen. Behind one of her cupboard doors stood a long line of bottles. They were all different shapes, sizes, colours and all had different labels.

Luisa poured clear liquid into a shot glass and immediately knocked it back. It burned down her throat. A second shot soon followed. The cap was screwed back onto the bottle and everything was left on the counter when she turned towards her bedroom.

She stood at the foot of her bed, her arms and legs stretched out wide like a star before letting gravity take hold of her body. She fell back on to her mattress and sighed. After the long day Luisa had had, it was no surprise that she fell asleep almost instantly.  
           _____________________

The next couple days seemed to drag on forever to Luisa, but finally Friday came. She had been looking forward to seeing Rose since the moment they'd said goodbye, which was strange to Luisa. All these things she felt for Rose, she'd only ever felt for one other person before, and her name was Allison.

When Luisa was in high school, Allison had been her long time girlfriend of 1.5 years (which at that age, was considered a long time). One day, Luisa had caught Allison cheating on her with Annie. Annie was the school's best baseball player, and it would seem she was quite talented at scoring home runs in more places than just the baseball field, which Luisa now knew.

Allison had broken her heart and shattered her trust that day. Since then, Luisa hadn't felt feelings for anyone, it was as if a piece of her heart was unplugged and suffering of a power outage. That part of her heart was dark and abandoned, it displayed a wide variety of unique cobwebs that have been there since the blackout. It wasn't until the first time she saw Rose, that small sparks of energy had found the blocked off passage that lead to the forgotten part of her heart, cleaning out the cobwebs and preparing it for Rose to move in.

Luisa was pulled from her thoughts when she felt her phone vibrating in her pocket. She looked around at her neighbouring classmates before quietly pulling out her phone in a nonchalant manner. She paused and looked around the classroom again, but no one seemed to be notice that she wasn't paying any attention to the lecture at all, so she happily busied herself in her phone, wondering what the vibration was for.

 

**Unknown number @ 11:34am**

Hey Luisa, I'm sorry I haven't said anything until now, work has been keeping me pretty busy.

 

Luisa smiled down at her phone, before assigning the unknown number a name.

 

**Luisa @ 11:35am**

That's alright, lol. How is your hand?

**Rose @ 11:35am**

I think it's getting better. I haven't taken the bandage off yet, though. I was going to let my doctor do that for me ;)

 

Luisa's cheeks took on a new pinkish colour as she smiled down at her phone.

 

**Luisa @ 11:37am**

It's better that way, the doctor knows best. Besides, you don't want to hurt it again, you're going to need it! I've got something special planned...

 

Luisa taunted. She really did have something special planned. She had made a dinner reservation at a restaurant far from the one that she, herself, worked at. It was on the other end of town, near the ocean. Luisa had always loved this restaurant because it was fancy, yet there was a porch that housed a couple outdoor tables, which is where Luisa planned to sit this evening.

There were small trees that lined the porch that carried stings or fairy lights in their branches, which gave the porch a romantic ambiance. Although that's not what the porch was used for, there were groups of younger people who would come in to eat with their friends and look out at the ocean. In fact, this restaurant was Luisa's hangout spot when she was with her friends. After they'd ate and had a couple drinks, they'd strip down to their bikinis or swim trunks to run down the beach and plunge into the ocean. However, that was not the plan for this evening.

After having dinner with Rose, she planned to walk a couple blocks over, to where there was a year-round fair. It had small carnival rides like bumper cars, spinning tea cups, a merry-go-round, etc. As well as carnival games, prizes, a haunted house, a fun house, etc.

Luisa had been so busy with her daily routine lately, that she hadn't had any time to go out anywhere besides the bar that was two buildings down from her apartment. So she was going to take Rose out for a night of fun, even though it was only supposed to be dinner. It had been a while since the last time she had a care free evening on the town that wasn't within walking distance of her bed.

 

**Rose @ 11:40am**

Tell me!

**Luisa @ 11:41am**

I don't think so ;)

**Rose @ 11:41am**

You're such a tease!

**Luisa @ 11:42am**

Get used to it :) Anyways, where am I picking you up?

**Rose @ 11:44am**

Oh right. I forgot.

 

The next text contained Rose's address, which Luisa saved in a note on her phone.

 

**Luisa @ 11:50am**

Ok. Sounds good!Make sure you bring a sweater and try not to bring a purse if possible.

**Rose @ 11:52am**

Ok, I can do that.Is this a fancy restaurant? What should I be wearing?

**Luisa @ 11:53am**

Something sexy ;)

**Luisa @ 11:53am**

It's a mix between casual and nicer clothing. Nothing too fancy, but not shorts and a t-shirt either.I'll be wearing a sundress.

**Rose @ 11:53am**

Something sexy..... noted. And I think I know what you mean, I've got an outfit that should be nice enough.

 

"Alright everyone, make sure the reading is done by Monday. There will be a mini test on it, worth 5% of your final mark", her professors voice bellowed through the lecture hall as Luisa noticed that her neighbouring classmates were beginning to pack up their things. Luisa fired off one last text before shoving her things into her backpack.

 

**Luisa @ 11:54am**

Perfect! I'll see you at 6:30! Later!

 

Luisa slipped her phone into her back pocket and headed off to her next class.  
          ______________________

The sun was slowly inching its way down the sky, creating a terrible glare off of the mirror and into Luisa's eye as she was trying to finish up her make up.

"Fuck", she swore as the eyeliner pencil slipped off of her eyelid and into her eye. Her eyelids slammed shut and held so tight that an ever growing cluster of stars had begun to dance behind her eyelids. She watched the stars bounce around until the pain began subsiding. She finally reopened her eyes to continue where she'd left off.

After her make up was done, she ran back into her room and stood before the grand floor length mirror that hung on the back of her door. She paused a moment to check herself over before leaving. She was wearing a blue sundress that reached almost to the floor, the colour highlighted Luisa's tanned skin perfectly. She had chosen a pair of sandals that strapped up her ankles to go with it. Her hair was curled and draped down over her shoulders and down her back. She had braided a small piece of her bangs and fastened it at the back of her head. To make the outfit look a little fancier, she added some silver earrings and a bracelet. Luisa smiled at herself in the mirror, then grabbed her car keys, her phone, her cardigan and her purse before leaving her apartment.

The drive to Rose's apartment wasn't too long, or didn't seem to be, because she was too busy thinking about the other woman to pay any attention to the time.

After what seemed like only a couple of minutes, she was on Rose's street. She rolled down the window of her car to better see the numbers on the buildings.  
After having found the right building, Luisa looked in her rear view mirror to do one last make up check before going to get Rose.

 

**Luisa @ 6:22pm**

I'm here! Let me in!

 

Luisa looked up from her phone at the front doors of the apartment complex to see a figure walking towards her. The front door opened.

"No need! I'm here" Rose smiled, "So now will you tell me where we're going?", she pleaded.

"You'll see", Luisa's voice was smooth as she flashed a sparkling grin.  
 


	5. Chapter 5

Rose was smiling and eyeing Luisa as she drove. Luisa had noticed, but was pretending not to. Although, she was infinitely curious as to why Rose was staring.

Finally she had to ask, so she looked over at the woman in the passenger seat. "What?", she laughed, before forcing her eyes back to the road ahead. 

Rose shook her head and looked away with a smile before answering. "I'm just thinking. It's bugging me that I don't know where you're taking me", still smiling. 

"I think you'll like it", Luisa smiled, still looking out the windshield at the beautiful portrait of the sparking city lights against the night sky. Luisa looked away from the road and back at Rose for a moment, she really _was_ beautiful. 

The restaurant was decently far away from Rose's apartment, maybe half an hour. There wasn't much conversation on the way there, Rose was looking out her window at the small city lights fading away as they drove further from the city. One could easily mistake the tiny lights for fireflies as they moved around slightly, due to the car bumping up and down on the beat-up road. 

"So who is _Rose Ruvelle_? I only know a couple things about her, but was hoping to know a couple more by the end of the night", Luisa broke the comfortable silence. She looked in Rose's direction for a moment to flash her a grin. Some approaching street lamps created a soft glow on her tanned skin and caused her warm brown eyes to light up in an entrancing manner. 

Rose put a finger on her nose as she thought, she was trying to come up with some impressive and interesting things to say. A few seconds had passed by and she still hadn't thought of anything, not that Rose wasn't interesting, because she knew she was, she was just nervous that Luisa wouldn't agree. Rose began softly humming a happy tune as she continued to think. Luisa waited. 

"Well", the red head began. "Rose is someone who is very passionate about her job, she hates heights, she loves to play the piano, _adores_ cats, secretly eats too much ice cream and loves the beach even though it doesn't agree with her skin", Rose blushed slightly as she tossed random facts about herself up into the air. Luckily it was dark enough outside that Luisa wouldn't be able to see her rosy cheeks. Luisa chuckled as Rose finished. 

"Cats are adorable", Luisa smiled. "I have one at home. Her name is Lily". 

"Why lily?"

"They're my favourite flower", Luisa was still smiling. Her cheeks muscles were beginning to ache and they hadn't even reached the restaurant yet, there was still the whole date ahead of them. Luisa stopped smiling for a moment to give her muscles a rest. 

"Guess what my favourite flower is?", Rose smirked. 

"Roses?", Luisa guessed jokingly. 

"Yup!", Rose laughed. 

"Seriously?", Luisa raised her eyebrows in shock before laughing along with Rose, who nodded twice.

"I also have a cat", Rose said after a short silence. "And coincidentally, her name is Daisy", Rose smirked and turned to look at Luisa. 

"No way!", the brunette gasped. "Wow, as if both our cats are named after flowers", Luisa laughed again. 

The car pulled up to the small restaurant that stood on the edge of a beach. Luisa smiled at the water sliding up and down the sand as each wave arrived by the push of the wind. Rose tried to undo her seat belt but was struggling a bit as her hand was still wrapped in bandages.

"Here, let me", Luisa grabbed Rose's fragile hand and held it in her own for a moment. She met Rose's eyes before untying the knot and slowly unwinding the bandage around her hand. Once she reached the end, she placed the balled up bandage on the car seat, then gently lifted the 2 gauze pads from Rose's palm. Luisa pulled Rose's hand closer to her face so she could better see it. 

"It closed up, so that's good, but you're still going to have to be careful with it until the scab disappears", she instructed. The roller bandage was wrapped back around the palm of her hand and tied on the top. Rose wiggled her fingers and smiled. 

"At least I can move my fingers now", she teased as she undid her seat belt. 

Both women got out of the car and shut the doors before walking towards the cute little building. Luisa smiled back at Rose, who was completely in awe and absorbed by the sight of the ocean, her long red hair swaying like ribbons in the wind. 

This was the first time Luisa had actually noticed what the other woman was wearing. Rose had chosen a tighter black dress with a daring neckline that plunged down between her breasts, teasing them to the rest of the world. The dress had long sleeves and the hem reached almost to her knees. The dress was matched with a pair of red sandals, toning down the outfit so that it wasn't too fancy. Luisa watched the woman's hair flutter in the wind that was sifting through it. Rose's hair was curled and shining in the moonlight, just like the first time Luisa had laid eyes on her. Luisa smiled at the woman before her, who was the picture of elegance and radiance. 

"Are you coming?", Luisa teased as she grabbed Rose's hand to pull her along. 

"Yes, I'm coming. It's just so beautiful", Rose trailed off, looking back at the moon. The ocean had painted a distorted portait of the shining rock along its waves, which were causing the painting to dance. 

"Our apartments are only a couple blocks from the beach! You must see the ocean all the time!"

"Well, actually, I just moved here. My job has been keeping me so busy that I haven't even had time to really unpack, never mind visiting the beach", Rose frowned as she explained. 

"You just moved here?", Luisa raised her eyebrows. "Do you have friends here?", she asked as they walked up the wooden path to the restaurant.

"No", Rose sighed, looking down. "You're the first person to talk to me, besides the people I work with. Like I said, work has been keeping me pretty busy. I haven't had the chance to go out and really even look at the city, or meet anyone. I don't really even have time to make myself dinner in the evenings, which is why I've been eating at your restaurant. And then I met you and you seemed really nice", Rose trailed off as Luisa held the door open for her. 

"Well. I guess that makes it my job to show you the city", Luisa smiled. They approached the front podium, where a man in a long-sleeved, white button up shirt and black suit pants stood. He smiled as they approached. 

"Hey Luisa", he greeted before moving his eyes to Rose. "And _hel-lo_ Luisa's lady friend", he winked as a smirk appeared on his face.

"Keep it in your pants, Mark", Luisa's tone was teasing as she shot him an angry look for hitting on Rose. He knew she wasn't actually angry, it was just a warning to let him know that Rose was here with her and to not do that again. He knew this because he and Luisa were pretty good friends, they were close enough to be able to communicate solely through facial expressions if ever they needed to say something that shouldn't be heard by others. Mark had been her friend for a long time, they'd gone to high school together and had always gotten along pretty well. Every time she came to this restaurant, he'd always sneak her some extra drinks 'on the house', as he would say, which she would never refuse. 

Mark laughed off Luisa's remark before turning to lead them to the table that Luisa had specially picked out for this evening. "Luisa for 2! This way please!", he instructed as they began following him through the maze of tables and chairs. The restaurant was decorated in an Italian style, with lots of curved archways and columns. The lights were dim and few, but they effectively set the romantic mood. They were lead through a door and onto the patio, which was much different than the inside of the restaurant. Out here, all was quiet, except for the soothing sounds of the waves falling onto the beach. The patio was caged in by a black iron fence that twisted and turned in fancy ways and shapes, never reaching higher than Luisa's waist. Just outside the fence were palm trees, dressed with small fairy lights, giving the space a magical feel. The tables were spaced further apart here than they were indoors, allowing for more privacy. They were square shaped tables that had the same black iron as the fence, for legs. The chairs matched the tables and were much more comfortable than they looked. They were lucky this evening, as it seemed they were the only ones who had chosen to eat outdoors, so they would have the patio to themselves. Rose looked around, she had ever so slightly widened eyes and a smile on her face. 

Mark motioned them to sit down once they had reached their table, he then put menus down at each place. Mark pulled out one of the chairs and motioned to Rose to sit down, which made Luisa grumble. The table that Luisa had chosen was in the furthest corner from the building, which also happened to be the table with the best view, because it was the closest to the ocean. Rose sat down and looked to Luisa with sparkles in her eyes, Luisa couldn't tell if they were from the fairy lights surrounding them or from the excitement that was also apparent on the rest of her face. Mark winked at Luisa before leaving. 

"This is beautiful", Rose sighed. "You really should me around the rest of the city, because apparently you know the best spots", her red lips were smiling. 

"You haven't seen anything yet", Luisa flashed Rose a flirty grin before opening the menu in front of her. 

 

* * *

 

Mark walked away with the menus ad their dinner orders. 

"So, it's your turn", Rose smiled as she folded her hands in front of her before resting her chin on the little table they made. 

Luisa raised an eyebrow. "My turn for what?", she asked, very confused. 

"Who is _Luisa Alver_? I want to know", Rose smiled. 

Luisa thought for a moment before answering. "Luisa Alver is someone who loves to do things on a whim, who loves to have experiences and go on adventures with her friends, she loves to party, she likes cats, she plays the guitar, she hates her job, she's in Med school", she trailed off as she thought of more things to say. Rose's intoxicating blue eyes were fixated on her and it made her heart beat faster. They fell silent, completely lost in each other's eyes. Luisa's train of thought had totally derailed and she couldn't remember what they had been talking about, so she stayed silent, waiting for Rose to speak first. A gust of wind gently ruffled Rose's hair, which waved and danced as it passed. The wind also brought with it, the smell of the ocean and the sound of the waves, reminding them of where they were. The sounds and smell pulled Rose's attention to the playful water that crashed and retreated upon the shore. Luisa followed Rose's gaze, looking at the reflection of the moon that glistened and sparked on the surface of the water.

Luisa could so easily stare at the ocean for hours, it was one of the reasons she had chosen her apartment, which was close to water. She always felt at home when she heard the waves and could feel the cool ocean breeze caress her skin and hair. A sudden pressure on the inside of her leg brought her mind back to the present. She realized it was Rose, who had moved her leg to rest against Luisa's. Rose's skin was soft and her legs had magnificent shape to them. Luisa smiled as she continued taking in the beauty of nature that lay before them. 

 

* * *

 

 "Your dinner, ladies", Mark placed the plates down in front of them before winking at Rose. Luisa grunted and shot him another warning look. The waiter leaned down and whispered in Luisa's ear.

"Come on, Luisa, she's hot. If you don't make a move, I will", he was only half joking and Luisa could tell, so she elbowed him in the stomach. This time it was Mark's turn to shoot Luisa a look. She snickered before grinning pridefully as she turned to grab her fork. Mark marched away unhappily. 

After the few first bites, Luisa looked up at Rose, who was digging away at her dinner. "How is it?", she asked. Rose finished chewing her mouthful before looking up at Luisa and smiling.

"It's great! Much better than I had expected it to be", Rose nodded. "Do you want to try some?", she offered, holding a fork full out to Luisa. 

"I definitely do", Luisa nodded as a mischievous grin creeped it's way on to her face. Luisa slowly leaned forward towards the fork, which made her leg (which was still pressed against Rose's) ride further up Rose's, reaching the edge of the black dress. Luisa slowed her movements to prolong the closeness of their legs as she took the fork between her lips and pulled it back out in a teasing, provocative manner. Rose's mouth opened slightly as she watched, which made Luisa giggle as she began chewing the food. 

"Do you want to try some of mine?", she asked after she had finished chewing. Rose nodded, so Luisa held out her fork. Rose, however, did something a little different than what Luisa had done. She placed her hand under Luisa's and gently pulled the fork closer before wrapping her lips around it. As she pulled back, she gently rubbed her thumb over Luisa's hand, creating goosebumps up the brunette's arm. Rose smiled proudly before staking her fork back into her own food and bringing it up to her mouth. 

Soon both plates were empty and Mark had returned to their table. "Would you ladies like any dessert?", he asked, not once looking at Rose. Luisa grinned internally, it would seem Mark was now afraid of the punishment he would get if he flirted with Rose again, so to avoid any conflict at all, he didn't even look at the beautiful woman. Luisa may not be the tallest, but Mark knew she could pack quite a punch, having been on the receiving end of a couple of those before. He also knew that Luisa was fearless, she wasn't afraid of a fight or to defend herself. Mark greatly admired those things about Luisa, but didn't like that those things could sometimes be aimed at him. 

"I don't think I could eat anything else, thank you", Rose smiled politely at the boy.

"Yeah, me neither. Just the bill please", Luisa smiled as Mark turned around and made his way inside. Not long after, he came back with the little piece of paper in his hand. Luisa and Rose both reached for it at the same time, then stopped and looked at one another. 

"I'm paying. This dinner is an apology for your hand, remember?", Luisa raised an eyebrow. Rose withdrew her hand and Luisa paid. 

 

* * *

 

"Okay, now off to the next spot", Luisa smiled as she put her cardigan on. The wind had picked up a little and was blowing in the cold air that rushed above the water. 

"And where would that be?", Rose nudged Luisa as they walked down the sidewalk. 

"Somewhere", Luisa teased.

"Oh _that's_ helpful", the red head rolled her eyes, making Luisa laugh. 

They walked another two blocks before rounding the corner behind some tall hotels and apartment buildings. Luisa grew a childish smile on her face as the rays of brightly coloured lights of the fair reached her skin and sparkled in her eyes. She tore her gaze from the grand display of playful rays to look at Rose, who was also smiling. Luisa watched the sparkles flutter and sway in Rose's blue eyes, then looked back at the lights, herself. The fair was small, but well equipped with many rides that were efficiently packed into the small space, that backed onto the beach. There was a ferris wheel, a merry-go-round, a swinging pirate ship, spinning tea cups, swings, carnival games, a big drop ride, a fun house, a haunted house, a house of mirrors and many other small child rides. Each ride was laced with small light bulbs that together, spewed a mess of rainbow colours in all directions, lighting up the sides of the surrounding tall buildings, as well as the sky above. The small fair seemed like it's own magical world in the midst of the hustle and bustle of the surrounding dull city, especially at night. The enticing, happy music drew them closer and closer, until they found themselves standing face to face with the older woman at the ticket booth. 

The woman's face was sculpted from stone, her facial expression never changing from the emotionless expression she was wearing. Luisa narrowed her eyes, trying to figure out how the woman's face didn't budge one bit, even as she talked. 

"Welcome to Boardwalk Fair, the place of happiness", she began, her voice as monotone and colourless as could be, "How may I help you, ladies?". She motioned to the price board, nailed to the white wooden wall behind her. 

"Two evening passes", Luisa smiled at the woman, hoping to move the stone expression on the lady's face. The woman didn't answer, she simply took Luisa's money, then grabbed a stamp and ink pad. Rose and Luisa placed their hands on the counter, slightly touching. The woman stamped the ink pad with much more force than necessary, causing the loose change that Luisa had given her, to rattle on the counter. She then stamped the back of each of their hands and turned away to sit in the chair, placed in the corner of the lonely ticket booth. 

"I feel like a child", Rose giggled as she looked down at the pink balloon on the back of her hand, it was currently drying.

" _That's_ the point", Luisa voice deeper than before as she was still grinning. "I remembered you saying that work was keeping you too busy to even unpack, so I'm guessing you haven't had any fun in a while. So now's your chance", Luisa smiled like a small child, her eyes full of wonder and all her beautiful, white teeth on display. Luisa was right, the lawyer hadn't had an evening on fun in months. Rose had to pack up all her belongings, sell her house, buy an apartment in Miami, fly there, get all the boxes into her new apartment and learn the patterns of her new job. Between all of those things, she'd barely had a moment to herself, so you could imagine how excited she was that she would get to fool around and laugh like a child. It would make up for all the fun nights she'd missed out on with her friends back home because she had been packing. It also made up for all the fun nights she could've had here, meeting new people. 

"Which ride first?", Luisa was practically jumping up and down with excitement. "Can we do the drop one?", Luisa smiled as she peered over at the tall ride that slowly lifted the cart full of people up as high as the base would allow, before letting it free-fall back down to the ground. She looked back to Rose who hadn't yet responded. 

"Uhm. How about the Merry-GO-Round?", Rose dismissed Luisa's suggestion by not acknowledging it. Luisa nodded, then took a step closer to Rose to grab her hand, tangling their slim fingers together. She lead the red head to her choice of ride, opening the gate and closing it behind them. 

"Ladies, you may choose your steed", the ride operator announced, with a little _too_ much enthusiasm. He motioned to the lines of horses. They both paused for a moment to scout the talent. 

Luisa was the first to move, striding towards the left side of the ride, with Rose following behind. Luisa grabbed a chunk of her dress to ease the hop up onto the platform that held all the horses. She weaved through a couple of them before stopping at a zebra, he wearing a red cylindric cap with a gold tassel and a matching red saddle. She hopped up onto it and smiled proudly down at Rose, who had been watching. The red head narrowed her eyes, then began looking around at the other horses. Her posture straightened up as her eyes fell upon a brown horse with a black tail and a black mane, which happened to be the one next to the brunette. Luisa watched as she approached the horse, eyeing it, before hopping up onto it. Since they were both wearing dresses, they had to ride side saddle, which left their legs hanging towards one another and their calves slightly touching. 

" _That's_ the horse you picked? Looks pretty lame to me", Luisa teased, gently nudging the red heads leg with her own. 

A loud creak echoed around them as the ride slowly began picking up speed, sending the horses galloping faster and faster as they went. 

"You think _my_ horse is lame? Please, he's a champion! Besides, yours isn't even a horse, it's a Zebra!", Rose grinned as returned fire. She gently kicked Luisa back. 

The brunette gasped as she covered the zebras ears so he would hear the insult. "How dare you! Don't speak about him that way, you'll hurt his feelings", her facial expressions over-exaggerated. "And yeah, I do think your horse is lame. That's why it's losing", Luisa stuck her tongue out at Rose. 

"Well, it's a good thing I named it Luisa, then...... since it's so lame", Rose snickered.

"Oh? You think I'm lame, do you?", Luisa trailed her calf further up Rose's leg. "If I'm so lame, why have you been smiling all night", Luisa smirked as the ride slowly came to a halt. 

Rose didn't respond, but the increasing rosy colour of her cheeks answered for her. Luisa slid off her horse and slowly approached the horse who shared her name. She stopped when her hips brushed Rose's knees and looked straight into Rose's eyes. The red head slowly slipped off of her horse, landing her right into the other woman's space, never breaking eye contact. Luisa took another small step forward, backing Rose up against her brown horse so their bodies were pressed gently together. 

Luisa placed her hands on Rose's hips, squeezing them tight and pulling Rose closer as she lifted up onto her toes. Luisa closed the gap and pulled Rose's lips into her own, the force taking Rose a little by surprise. Rose's hands traveled up Luisa's arms and up her neck, finally stopping at either side of her face to pull the brunette even closer as the kiss became more heated. 

Luisa's hands stayed on Rose's hips, pulling their bodies together as she gently squeezed them and rubbed her thumbs over the defined hip bones. Rose's dress was tight and the fabric was soft under Luisa's hands.

Their lips pushed and pulled together, the kiss growing increasingly passionate. Rose sucked Luisa's bottom lip hard into her mouth, gently grazing her teeth over it. Luisa let out a whispered moan which was quieted by Rose's mouth. Luisa wanted more of the red head, so she flicked her tongue playfully across Rose's lips until she was granted access. The kiss deepened when tongues began winding around each other. Luisa pulled Rose away from the horse slightly so there was just enough room for her hands to slid down from Rose's hips, to her ass.

Now it was Rose's turn to let out a moan as Luisa squeezed. A second moan was silenced by Luisa's lips when she'd received a playful pinch from Luisa, who's hands were still exploring her ass. 

"Guys! Rides over!", the ride operator yelled. Public displays of affection never bothered or embarrassed Luisa, in fact, she loved them. She loved getting handsy in crowded places because she secretly loved how it made the general public around them feel awkward. It also gave her a rush, which she used to spur things along. She'd had sex in public way too many times to count, in which she was always the instigator and was always in control. So when the ride operator yelled, she took her sweet time, properly finishing off her kiss with Rose. 

Rose's hands had moved into Luisa's hair, where her fingers had become quite tangled and had made quite a mess of things. Their tongues had retreated back to their own territory as the kiss was now winding down. Luisa squeezed Rose's ass and pulled their bodies hard together one last time before slowly pulling away from the other woman. The brunette was very much out of air and tried to nonchalantly take a deep breath. She sunk back down off of her toes and back to her normal height before opening her eyes to search for Rose's. 

Rose's eyes stayed closed for a moment as she steadied her breaths. Once they opened, the icy blue gems searched until they found the familiar brown ones. Neither of them had wanted the kiss to end and it was very apparent on Rose's face. 

"Later", Luisa whispered with a grin, after leaning in to Rose's ear. As she did, she caught a whiff of Rose's intoxicating perfume, which ascended slowly and wrapped itself tightly around Luisa's neck, making it hard for the brunette to breath. Rose grabbed Luisa's hand and they both left the ride. 

"Which one next?", Luisa's eyes lit up as she trailed her eyes over all the possibilities. 

"What about the house of mirrors?" Rose raised her eyebrows up and down multiple times. The motion made Luisa smile, she then pulled Rose towards the tunnel filled with mirrors. 

They stopped in front of the first one and both bursted out laughing. The mirror had given them both unrealistically long necks, with very short and disproportionate legs. 

"We look like giraffes", Rose laughed. They moved onto the next one, still laughing. The next mirror had given them very large foreheads, with obscenely wide hips. 

"And now we look like pears", Rose squeaked out between breaths. Luisa accidentally let a loud snort escape her lips as she laughed, which made Rose laugh even harder. 

They continued through the hall, pointing and laughing at each other as they looked at each new shape their bodies took. When they finally reached the end, they were both out of breath and were clenching their stomachs due to the intense abdominal workout they'd just had. A moment of rest was needed before they headed towards the next ride, the spinning tea cups. 

Luisa screamed as Rose spun the wheel as fast as she could. The G force had Luisa pressed against the wall. 

"Rose! You're crazy!", she yelled to the red head who was grinning. 

"Can't handle it?", Rose challenged. Luisa smiled, then grabbed onto the wheel as well and helped to spin it. Luisa never backed down from a challenge. Now with the two of them pushing, they were going even faster, but it didn't last long because the ride slowly came to a stop. Luisa wobbled a little as she stepped out of the tea cup. Rose took notice and placed a soothing hand on her back to steady her. 

"See? I can handle it!", Luisa poked Rose in the ribs before swaying slightly, causing Rose to reapply her hand to Luisa's back. 

"Luisa, you're not walking straight", Rose chuckled. 

"I am so!", Luisa scrunched her nose. "I got this", she smiled proudly, still wobbling as she walked forward. Rose rolled her eyes and slide her arm around Luisa's waist to help hold her steady. 

"Can we go on the drop now?", Luisa looked to Rose, jutting out her bottom lip and giving her best attempt at puppy dog eyes. Rose looked down at her and smiled. 

"Don't do that. I have a weakness for pout faces!" Rose whined as she pulled Luisa a little tighter before letting her go completely. Luisa's head had finally stopped spinning and she was walking straight once more. 

"I'm afraid of heights though", Rose mumbled. Luisa's face fell. 

"Awe, come on! It's not that high! And it'll be over before you know it", Luisa explained. 

"I don't know", Rose trailed off as she looked down at her feet. Luisa ran around in front of Rose, stopping her in her tracks.

Placing her hands on Rose's arms, she softened her voice "I'll be right next to you the whole time". She began rubbing her hands up and down over the smooth, freckled skin, "I'll even hold your hand. I won't let go, I promise". Luisa placed a finger under Rose's chin, lifting the icy blue eyes to meet her own. "I promise", she repeated in a whisper. A loose curl was tucked behind Rose's ear, courtesy of Luisa's hand. The red head let out a sigh.

"Come on, it'll be fun, I promise", Luisa offered a comforting smile as she grabbed Rose's hand to lead her to the ride. 

"Drop rides have always been my favourite", Luisa's voice did no justice to the excitement on her face. The brown eyes were sparkling with happiness and wonder, which made Rose smile, even though she was afraid. 

The gates opened and the ride operator motioned them in. "Choose a seat!", the man instructed. Rose followed Luisa to the centre of the cart. They sat down and fastened their seat belts, then pulled down the shoulder bars. 

"Make sure you do up the seatbelt first, then pull the shoulder bars down. These things are important to keep you safe, if one of them breaks, just hold on for dear life", the man joked as he walked around to everyone, tugging on both safety features to make sure they were working properly. 

"What?!", Rose shouted in a whisper that only Luisa could hear. 

"He was only kidding", Luisa giggled as she looked over to Rose, who's eyes were wider than the blue moon that hung lazily in the sky. "Rose", she called to the woman next to her, who didn't move. "Rose", she tried again, but nothing. "Rose, Rose look at me", Luisa said in the softest voice possible, which finally got through to the red head. Icy blue eyes  met her brown ones. Luisa frowned, she could see the fear in them, so she took Rose's hand and gently rubbed her thumb over the top of it. 

"I'm here. I'm right here, Rose. I won't let go. I promise", her voice still soft. The sound made Rose smile for a moment. "You're safe, I promise", she squeezed Rose's hand as she spoke. 

The cart jolted before slowly hoisting the riders up, their feet leaving the ground. Rose and Luisa didn't break eye contact, up until the red head decided to look at how far they'd been lifted up, her eyes once again growing wide. 

"Rose. Hey, Rose", the red head looked up in response. "Look right at me. Just keep your eyes on me", Luisa smiled sweetly, which made Rose smile back. A gust of wind tossed around their hair. 

"You're beautiful, you know", Luisa broke the momentary silence. Rose laughed at what she could only assume was a joke. "I'm serious", Luisa laughed.

Before Rose could answer, the kart unhitched from the top and began free-falling down the shaft before safely coming to a stop at the bottom. Rose had been silent the entire way down and had been holding Luisa's hand quite tightly. A clicking noise sounded, followed by the shoulder bars lifting up to free them. Luisa undid her seat belt and turned to Rose, who still hadn't said anything. 

"Are you alright?", Luisa laughed when she saw Rose's pale face. Rose nodded and stood up. "I'm sorry I made you do that", Luisa grabbed Rose's hand, still laughing. Luisa then leaned in and placed a sweet kiss on Rose's forehead, as a reward for her bravery. 

"Yup. Yeah, I'm good. That wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be", Rose was obviously lying. The colour slowly returned to her face as they pushed through the exit door. 

"Can we play one of the games? I want one of those stuffed dinosaurs", Luisa's voice had regained its childish tones. 

"Let me", Rose insisted, pulling her to the balloon darts. Rose pulled a five dollar bill out from her bra and placed it on the counter as Luisa raised an eyebrow. 

"What!", Rose laughed. "You told me not to being a purse! I had to keep my money _somewhere_ ", she continued. Luisa giggled and nodded in understanding. 

Three darts were set down on the counter. The goal of the game was to hit the small blue balloons, they were worth the most points. If you hit three blue balloons, you get one of the big prizes (and Luisa's dinosaur was one of them). To make the game harder, the blue balloons were practically buried beneath a bushel of large red ones. 

Rose picked up the first dart, aiming it at the left-most blue balloon. She stuck her tongue out in concentration. 

 _Pop_. She hit it. The second dart was being aimed. _Pop_. She hit that one too. The final dart was pulled back and launched forward with impressive speed. _Pop_. 

"Wow! You've got quite an arm", said the woman in charge of the game. "It's a big prize for you! You can pick any of the ones hanging from the ceiling", she motioned to the array of different stuffed toys. Among them were bears, ducks, rabbits, Luisa's blue long-neck dinosaur, a mouse, a sheep, a giraffe and a hippo. 

The woman grabbed the one Rose had pointed out. She handed it to Rose, who then passed it along to Luisa. 

"It's so cute, I love it", Luisa's eyes were beaming at Rose. She leaned up and kissed Rose on the cheek as a thank you. 

"Now what should we do?", Rose asked. 

"What time is it?", Luisa hoped it wasn't already too late. 

"It's 11pm", Rose relayed the information given by her watch. 

"Want to go for a walk?", Luisa was growing tired of the flickering fair lights. Rose grabbed Luisa's hand and pulled her towards the beach. 

 

* * *

 

 "I could stare at this all night", the icy eyes were hypnotized by the sight of the moon and it's rays that fluttered down onto the playful ocean like butterflies, tickling the rolling and crashing waves. Luisa nodded her head in agreement. 

After their walk down to the beach, they sat down side by side in the sand, not caring what became of their dresses. Although here, down by the water, was much colder, as there were no trees or buildings to protect them from the wind. The smaller woman began to shiver as a gust of wind sifted through the fabric of her cardigan and crawled over her skin. 

"Are you cold?", Rose asked, her voice not much more than a whisper. She'd noticed the other woman had begun to shiver. 

"No, I'm good", Luisa answered. A few moments later, her teeth began to chatter, causing Rose to look her way and raise an eyebrow. Rose patted the spot next to her, silently telling Luisa to come closer. The smaller woman obeyed and sat right next to her, then swung both legs over the pair of pale and freckled ones, to the other side of Rose so that they were sitting perpendicular to each other. Rose wrapped her arms around Luisa and pulled her close, so that her cheek was pressed just under Rose's neck. Rose then rested her chin on the top of Luisa's head. Luisa smiled as she listened to the other woman's heart beat and felt her chest rise and fall with each breath she took. 

"Luisa, you're freezing", Rose's voice was tinted dark with worry. 

"I'm fine", Luisa closed her eyes and let the warmth radiating from the other woman's skin, infiltrate her body. 

 

* * *

 

 Luisa shut the car door behind her as she sat down in the drivers seat. She threw her blue, long-neck dinosaur into the back seat before driving off. 

"What should I name him?", Luisa grinned. 

Rose hummed as she thought. "What about Steve?", Rose chuckled. Luisa's eyes widened. 

"Yes!", she cried. "I love it!"

"Steve the dinosaur", Rose mused. Luisa's eyes were sparkling as the city lights drew nearer. 

They talked and laughed together the whole way back, finding out even more new things about each other. Luisa hadn't laughed this much in a very long time. She had had the most wonderful time with Rose tonight, but there was also something brewing deep within her bones. A feeling of nausea or terror? She couldn't tell. It was a dim alarm that was going off in the pit of her stomach and in her head. She'd had so much fun this evening, so she didn't understand the root of the unpleasant feeling. For now she ignored it, because the warmth she felt in her heart was much more powerful. 

"Well, here we are", Luisa sighed, she didn't want the night to end just yet. Both of them undid their seat belts and walked up to the front of the apartment complex. Rose pulled out her card key and swiped herself in. Luisa followed, which made Rose raise an eyebrow in question. 

"I'm walking you to your door to say goodnight. There could be creepers in the hallway", she teased. 

"I'd like that", Rose smiled sweetly. Luisa followed her into the elevator. The _8th floor_ button was pressed, which was the top floor, seeing as there weren't any buttons for a floor 9.

Luisa eyed Rose as the elevator pulled them up. The woman was looking at her feet, which were gently dusted with dry sand. Suddenly Rose's eyes lifted to look at Luisa and found her already looking back. 

"What", Rose smiled, lifting an eyebrow playfully. 

"Nothing", Luisa smiled and shook her head. She took a couple steps towards Rose to brush a stray piece of hair away from the red heads face and tuck it behind her ear. She then leaned in to steal a quick kiss. Rose was about to protest Luisa pulling away, when the elevator chimed and slowly came to a halt.

Luisa waited for the doors to open, but they didn't. Confused, she looked to Rose, who pulled a key from her bra. The key was meant for the keyhole placed just above the lit up _8th floor_ button on the panel. Rose inserted it and turned it fully to the right, which caused the elevator to chime twice, then open its doors to reveal darkness. Rose stepped out of the elevator and flicked on the lights. 

"Wait, your apartment is the entire 8th floor?" Luisa's jaw had dropped just about to the ground in shock. "Damn, you must be a fantastic lawyer", Luisa was still in awe. 

"Like, you must've won a lot of cases!", Luisa continued as she walked to a shelf near the tv, looking at all the things it held on display. "Oh man, how long did it take you to haul everything up here?", she said as she side stepped into a large pile of boxes. "Ok, now I see what you mean by not being fully unpacked yet", she began. 

"Luisa", Rose tried to get her attention. 

"But I mean, you're close..... ish..... to being done", Luisa continued. 

"Luisa", Rose tried again. 

"You know I could help if you wanted, I've got decent arm strength from carrying the restaurant dishes around all the time at work", Luisa rambled.

"Luisa", Rose said a little louder this time, finally catching Luisa's attention. 

"What?", Luisa asked as Rose approched. 

"Shut up for a second, would you?", she chuckled as she leaned forward and pulled Luisa in, kissing her hard.  


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luisa starts to panic when things start to feel like a relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't proof read this chapter yet, so I apologize in advance for any mistakes there might be.

Luisa was taken aback by the kiss. This was not normally how things went, she had always been the initiator. But the initial shock was short lived and Luisa was soon kissing back just as hard. She'd been waiting to kiss Rose since she'd kissed her the first time in the staff room. Since then, Rose had been on her mind almost every minute of every day and no matter how hard she tried to find her mind some peace from the red head, nothing had been working. She had finally gotten her chance to kiss Rose, which she'd already done, but this time with no inturuotions. No angry customers, no busy work schedule and no pushy Merry-go-Round operators. So to make the most of this opportunity, Luisa pushed all those thoughts from her head and just kissed. 

Rose had a hand placed on either side of Luisa's face, keeping their lips fused together. Luisa's hands, however, had been a little more adventurous and had wandered down to Rose's waist, pulling their bodies together until she could feel the heat radiating off of the other woman's body and onto her own. Luisa pulled them together hard as she deepened the kiss by running her tongue along Rose's bottom lip. She was immediately given access. Their tongues met in the middle before gently caressing each other. Luisa guided Rose backwards, towards the beige leather couch she'd seen there earlier. 

The arm of the couch hit the back of Rose's knees, causing her to gasp into their kiss. Luisa tightened her grip around Rose's waist before gently lying the beautiful red head onto her back. For the first time since they'd started, Luisa broke the heated kiss and slowly backed away from Rose. The lawyer whined at the loss of Luisa's soft lips against her own and was just about to get up to follow her, when she was stopped. 

"Lay back down", Luisa instructed, her voice was husky and harsher than before and her eyes were dark with lust. Rose moaned every so slightly at the seductive tone and obeyed. She lay back down on the couch in an enticing position. She was on her back, her loosely curled hair sprawled wildly around her head. One arm lay lazily above her head, causing the hem of her dress to rise half way up her thigh, while the other was placed gently on her lower ribs.

Luisa ran her eyes up the seductively writhing woman who lay before her. She couldn't help but smirk, it would seem that she had the upper hand here. Rose was growing impatient and Luisa could see it in her eyes, so she slowly bent over the arm of the couch and began crawling up Rose's body like a puma, stalking its prey. 

Luisa stopped once her knees were on either side of Rose's waist, she then hiked her dress up so she could sit on Rose's pelvic area, straddling her. Rose's hands immediately began running up the outside of Luisa's bare thighs, towards her hips. 

Luisa stopped the movement from going any higher by covering both of Rose's hands with her own. "Not yet", Luisa warned in her soft but stern voice. Rose reluctantly obeyed and let her hands fall off of Luisa's thighs, which further fueled her. Rose wanted so badly to touch the other woman, to feel her, to explore her, to hear her moan beneath her finger tips. 

Luisa locked eyes with Rose before bending over slowly at the waist, leaning down towards the other woman until their bodies were lightly touching. They held each others gaze for a moment as one of Luisa's hands ran up the side of Rose's body, stopping when it reached the back of her neck. Luisa pulled up slightly, arching Rose's neck to expose the sensitive skin. 

Rose was impatiently awaiting the inevitable, becoming more and more frustratingly aroused as each second passed. Normally she wasn't one to beg, but she wanted Luisa so badly, she didn't think she could take another moment of waiting. She needed Luisa and she needed her now.

"Luisa", Rose moaned. Luisa grinned at the breathy voice and began hungrily kissing down Rose's defined jaw, biting occasionally as she went. Luisa continued her path of kisses down Rose's neck and across her collar bone, which is where she stopped for a moment. She sucked on the indent at the base of Rose's neck until there as a purple mark of evidence, which earned her a quiet moan. 

Luisa then continued down Rose's sternum until the neckline of Rose's dress  interfered. 

"This needs to go", Luisa purred as she looked up at Rose mischievously. "Strip?", Luisa grinned. 

Rose obeyed, sitting up and unzipping the back of her dress. She shimmied out of the long sleeves and pushed the fabric down to her waist, revealing a red bra. She reached around behind Rose to unhook it, then threw it to the side, releasing Rose's breasts. 

"Stand up", Luisa softly ordered as she swung her leg back over Rose so she could stand up. Luisa pushed the remainder of Rose's clothes off, except her red lace thong underwear. 

Luisa placed her hands on either side of Rose and dragged them down her body as she knelt down in front of the red head. She traced a line of kisses up the front of Rose's thigh, to her underwear. Luisa took the red lace in her teeth and pulled them down until gravity took hold and let them fall to her feet. 

Rose could feel pressure building between her legs as she watched the brunette. Luisa kissed Rose's center teasingly before standing up. Rose whined, she didn't know how much longer she could wait. She needed Luisa now. 

Luisa took a step back before stripping herself of every article of clothing, until she was completely naked. Rose marveled at the seemingly perfect and beautiful woman. 

Luisa gently pushed Rose down onto the couch and climbed back on top of her, this time laying down flat to cover the lawyers body completely with her own. One of Luisa's hands venture down the front of Rose's body, past her stomach and down to Rose's center. A finger passed slowly through the red head's wet folds, making her moan. Luisa brought her glistening finger up to her mouth and licked it clean as Rose watched. 

"Lu-", was all Rose was capable of saying before Luisa kissed the rest of her name away. At the same time, she plunged two fingers inside Rose. She moved her fingers in and out at a steady pace, while using her thumb to trace circles around the little bundle of nerves that lay hidden in her folds. Rose moaned loudly, but it was muffled by Luisa's lips. 

The moans were becoming more frequent as Luisa increased her pace. Rose began thrusting her hips into Luisa's hand in time with the rhythm of her fingers, wanting her to go deeper. Rose began to move beneath Luisa as she was getting closer and closer to bliss. Luisa smiled and tore her lips from Rose's and slowly moved down the red head's body, placing occasional kisses as she went. Once she was low enough, she threw one of Rose's legs over her shoulder while replacing her two fingers with her tongue.

Luisa alternated between fucking her with her tongue and circling her clit, the combination moving Rose closer and closer to achieving pure ecstasy. Rose began gently bucking her hips into Luisa's face, which was glistening around her mouth with Rose's sweet arousal.

Rose tangled her hands in Luisa's hair, anchoring her right where she needed her, where there was much pressure that needed to be released. Rose had been close before Luisa had moved, so it didn't take long for Luisa to send her over the edge. 

"Fuck, Lu", her name had never sounded sweeter than when it crossed Rose's lips in the form of a gasp. Rose arched her back as she threw herself into the pleasure of the screaming orgasm. Rose's muscles tensed and released all over her body as she rode the waves of pleasure for as long as the waters were stormy. Luisa crawled up Rose's body and wiped her face, before lying down next to her and wrapping her arms around the seizing body. The red head's body slowly settled into the couch beneath her and melted into the beautiful woman holding her. She lay still as she waited for her breathing and heart beat to settle. In the mean time, Luisa caressed her face and was lacing kisses around her neck and jawline. 

When Rose regained her senses, after being somewhat in a state of temporary unconsciousness, she pulled Luisa up to her lips to kiss her.

"Gorgeous  _and_ talented", Rose chuckled, her voice airy from exhaustion. Her body was coated in a thin layer of sweat and had inherited the smell of Luisa's floral perfume.

"And _you're_ beautiful when you scream my name", Luisa chuckled as a smug grin appeared across her lips. Rose smiled and accepted the internal challenge to make Luisa do the same. She wanted to match her skill and hear the brunette cry out her name in response, so she wiggled out from underneath and lead her to the bedroom. It was Luisa's turn now. 

 

* * *

  

A soft, warm light shining onto Luisa's face had finally become too strong to ignore, so she opened an eye to see where it was coming from. A grunt escaped her lips when she realized she would have to get up to stop the light from shining on her face, so she flipped onto her stomach instead, closing her eyes.

"Mmm, good morning", a soft voice pranced her way, the sweet words caressing her cheeks. She felt a pair of lips on her temple, causing Luisa to open an eye. "There you are", the voice giggled softly, which made Luisa involuntarily smile as she opened her other eye. 

"Good morning to you too, Rose", Luisa's sleep ridden voice strained, as she flipped onto her back to look at the beautiful woman hovering slightly over top of her. Luisa wrapped her arms around Rose and pulled her down so their bodies were flush and kissed her sweetly on the lips. Luisa smiled as she reminisced about one of the best nights she'd ever had, which was accompanied by the best sleep she'd ever had. She had had a great time on their date and was happy that she woke up to the same woman the next morning. 

"What time is it?", Luisa asked as she rubbed her eyes. The sandman had been extra generous last night and had left a decent amount of sleep in her eyes. Maybe it was because last night was one of the best sleeps Luisa had ever had, not once had she woken up, not once had she been too hot or too cold and not once had she had bad dreams. A good sleep was rare in Luisa's life, it was something quite unusual to her. It was hard for her to achieve any more than 5 hours a sleep each night, so when Rose relayed the information from the clock, Luisa's eyes widened in disbelief. 

"10 am", Rose turned back to Luisa and lifted herself up onto her elbows. Luisa sat up in the bed, letting the sheets fall from her body, revealing her bare chest and abdomen. 

"Shit, really?", Luisa smiled and let her head fall back into the fluffy pillow. 

"Yes, really. Is that a bad thing?", Rose laughed.

"No no. It's just, that's the longest I've slept in years. I'm lucky if I get 6 hours in a night", Luisa smiled and met a pair of icy blue eyes. 

"How do you even function, then?"

"A _lot_ of coffee", Luisa laughed again and flipped onto her side to look at Rose, who was up on her elbows and smiling back at her. They held each other's gaze for a moment before Rose pulled Luisa on top of her, wrapping her arms around the brunette's waist to hold her in place. Luisa giggled and leaned down to playfully kiss the unrealistically beautiful woman beneath her. 

Their playful kisses were interrupted by a rumble coming from Luisa's stomach.

"Maybe we should eat", Rose laughed. Luisa smiled sheepishly.

"I don't want to get out of bed", Luisa whined, which was very strange. Normally, after a night of fun, she would end it as soon as the morning came, either sneaking out or dropping hints for the woman to leave. Once she was clear of the woman, she'd never see or speak to her again. This was her pattern, without fail. She just didn't like to stay with a woman for too long, because after a while, she'd begin to panic. Her heart would speed up, her mind would run like a wild horse through the fields and she would begin to fidget. The morning after every sexual relation she'd ever had, this is the way she felt, which is why she would leave. Luckily, her panic attacks could be avoided by removing herself from the situation and from the woman. Over the years, Luisa had figured out that her panic attacks were triggered by the fear of getting attached, so as long as she left before the attack happened, she would be fine.

This time, however, was a little different, she wasn't panicking, but she was feeling a little strange. She wanted to stay, this time. She wanted to laze away the day in bed with Rose, even though she had only known the woman for a few days, but she felt strangely comfortable with her. She felt differently about this woman, so she tried her best to bury those warning signs as deep as she could. 

"You're obviously hungry", Rose rolled them both over so that she was now on top. She kissed Luisa deeply as she ran her hand up the side of Luisa's body, sending small shivers up the other woman's spine. She then pulled away, rolled off of Luisa and got out of bed.

Luisa watched the perfect, fair skinned, naked body walk over to the closet and disappear behind it's door. Rose came back out with a small pile of clothing and began getting dressed with Luisa still watching. The way the red head moved was graceful and elegant, with confidence and a smile. It was much different than the way any of Luisa's friends held themselves. Luisa figured it was probably because Rose was in a different stage of her life, she was already in her career and obviously doing well (if her magnificent suite was any indication). Luisa, however, was still in school. Med school, to be exact, and she was doing well, although she wasn't all that great of a student. She partied and slept around too much, but no one except her friends needed to know about that. 

Rose had put on a pair of tight, dark blue jeans and a tight, white long sleeve shirt. Luisa's eyes widened as she took in the sight of Rose, she _really_ was beautiful. Rose smiled as she noticed she was being admired. She crawled back onto the bed and over to Luisa to kiss her softly. 

"You can grab something from my closet if you like, I don't think you want to re wear your sandy dress from yesterday", Rose laughed. 

"Thanks", Luisa smiled as she got out of bed and grabbed her clothes from yesterday and disappeared into Rose's walk-in closet. When she came back out, she was wearing nothing but her underwear and a flannel she had found in Rose's closet, it was a little big on her so it reached her thighs, hiding her underwear completely. 

"A flannel for a flannel?", Rose smiled as she remembered she still had Luisa's flannel from the night she had cut her hand on broken glass in the restaurant. 

"That's what I was thinking", Luisa grinned as she followed Rose to the kitchen. 

Rose's suite was elegant in every way, every room was modern and polished. The kitchen had beautiful light granite counters with dark cabinets and stainless steel appliances. The black splash was tiled in a grey stone colour that matched some spots in the counter top. There was a large island that separated the kitchen from the living space. The island was equipped with a stainless steel sink, over hanging chic lighting and a row of bar stools on the other side. The whole area looked as if it belonged in an IKEA catalog. 

Rose opened the fridge and grabbed a carton of eggs, placing it onto the counter. Luisa watched the unfamiliar chain of events unravel before her. Luisa's smile suddenly disappeared when she felt a sudden twinge under her ribs, causing her to wrap her arms around her torso to soothe the sudden pain. It felt as if her torso was going to split in two, so she held it together in her arms with all her might. A panic began ringing in her head, reverberating into her ear drums and through her throat, down to her heart. The sight of Rose making breakfast must've triggered her regular attacks. As hard as she had tried to ignore the warning bells, they finally overpowered her and took hold of her body. She needed to get out. She needed to leave. 

Luisa sprung up off of the bar stool and silently grabbed her clothes off of the floor, near the couch. Rose hadn't noticed what was going on, she was too absorbed in making breakfast for the two of them. Luisa threw her dress on underneath Rose's flannel, not caring that it didn't match because she needed to leave as soon as possible. She quietly headed for the door as her throat began to close, making it harder for her to breathe. She slipped on her sandals, which were near the elevator doors. 

"Luisa?", a pained voice came from far behind her. Luisa frowned before turning around. She was trying the best she could to hide her distress.

"What are you doing?", Rose asked, as she left the kitchen, heading towards where Luisa stood. 

"Um", Luisa babbled as she tried to think of an excuse. "I forgot I had a doctor's appointment today. I'm going to be late if I don't leave right now", Luisa's words were rushed. 

"Oh", Rose frowned, but didn't argue (even though she didn't believe a word of what Luisa was saying, but she could see that something was up with the brunette). Instead, she reached past Luisa and hit the elevator button. 

The doors opened and Luisa stepped inside. Rose followed her in and kissed her deeply on the lips, which sent Luisa into a temporary trance. For a moment, all panic ceased and she was taken by the sweet taste of Rose's lips. Panic returned the minute Rose pulled away.

"When can I see you again?" Rose tried to mask her disappointment with a smile. They had been having the most wonderful morning, when suddenly she caught Luisa trying to sneak out without even saying goodbye.

 _'Is this my fault? What did i do wrong?'_ , Rose thought to herself. 

"I'll have to check my calendar", Luisa spoke quickly as the doors of the elevator closed and she was brought back down to the lobby of the apartment complex. Luisa rushed to her car and drove away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first time writing an uninterrupted love scene.... so I apologize if it's not that great, lol.  
> How did I do? Feedback helps, so comments are greatly encouraged!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodness gracious, I am so so sorry for the huge dry spell. I haven't updated this fic in so long and I am infinitely sorry for the delay. I got caught up in school work and my job.   
> But finally, we have a new chapter. Enjoy!

The cars in the neighbouring lanes zoomed by in a blur as Luisa sped down the unknown road. She didn't know where she was headed, nor did she care, she just needed to get as far away as possible. 

Her breaths were short and shallow and there was a great pressure on her rib cage, like she'd been buried at the bottom of a mountain of bodies. Luisa's arms were shaking as she drove and the further she went, the worse it got. She had no choice but to pull over as quickly as possible before someone got hurt, so she began scouting for a spot. 

The next intersection she came to, was a seemingly deserted dirt road. Luisa quickly tuned onto it and accelerated until she had once again reached the dangerous speed at which she had been previously traveling. A cloud of dust tailed the bumper closely as the car bumped and trembled across the tops of the small, tan coloured rocks. Her brown eyes squinted as she looked into the direction of the sun and at the field that surrounded the dirt road. 

The car screeched to a halt and Luisa threw herself from the car, not bothering to kill the engine or even close the door. Despite her closing throat, she ran as fast as she could through the field of grass. Her eyes were filled with tears, causing the image before her to blur. To her, it looked as though she were running through a beautiful, water colour painting. Luckily, the sight of it all set her panic a little more at ease, but it wasn't enough. 

She ran until her lungs felt as though they were filled with acid and they burned against the visiting air. She ran until her legs lost control and could no longer hold her weight. She ran until the lack of oxygen caused her head to spin. She ran until her sides ached with a crushing pain. She ran until all of those things took hold of her body, tackling her to the ground. 

Luisa couldn't do much, except lay where she had fallen. The members of her exhausted body weren't responding to her orders, instead choosing to ignore them in favour of self preservation.

Luckily, the grass was fluffy (well, as fluffly as grass can be) and had broken her fall. The green blades smelled fresh and sweet, which was unusual. Luisa blinked a few times to rid her eyes of any remaining tears and to clear her vision. The water colour painting slowly became sharp, revealing its hidden details, one of them being the contents of the field. Luisa was not laying only in a field of grass, as she looked around, she noticed the field had flowers as well. There were small red ones, blue ones, yellow ones and just about every other colour one could think of. Luisa took a slow, deep breath as she picked a small white blossom that was swaying in the breeze near her face. She ruffled its smooth petals as she closed her eyes took another deep breath. A wave of relaxation washed over her and all her anxieties drained from her body. Her arms stopped shaking, her heart rate slowed, her throat reopened, her breathing returned to normal, the pressure in her chest diminished, the tears were gone and her body stopped trembling. 

Even though her panic attack had passed, she didn't want to leave the field just yet. It was quiet and rather peaceful here. She turned over onto her stomach and watched the blades of grass bow down in a synchronized, ondulating pattern as the wind swept through them. The grass was tall, it would reach up to Luisa's knees if she were standing. It kept her hidden from watchful eyes, granting her a desolate paradise for meditation and relaxation. 

"I'm going to have to remember how to get here", Luisa mumbled to herself. This was a beautiful spot and she had every intention of revisiting on another day. 

Luisa was pulled from her bliss when a sudden rustling in the grass caught her attention. The noise moved closer and closer. Luisa layed down, flat against the ground and held still. She watched with curiousity as the rustling continued towards her. 

She smiled as a small, fluffy beige rabbit emerged from the sea of green. Luisa continued to lay still as the little bunny cautiously and slowly hopped forwards. The edges of the creatures fur sparkled in the sunlight as it creeped up to Luisa, sniffing profusely. 

The bunny sniffed Luisa's hair and her neck before placing a tiny front paw on her chin. The woman tried not to giggle, she found the small animal to be quite adorable and not as cautious as a normal creature of its kind. As the rabbit continued curiously sniffing, it passed dangerously close to Luisa's face. The beige coloured fur brushed against Luisa's nose. The brunette held her breath, fighting the inevitable sneeze that was going to happen whether she liked it or not, but she held it off for as long as possible not to scare the young animal. 

She felt the whiskers tickling her shoulder. The sneeze couldn't be held off any longer. 

_Achoo._

The bunny hopped away as quickly as it could, leaving Luisa alone in the field. Now that she was alone, she laughed and rolled onto her back. This was the first time in a long time that she had ever felt completely at peace. She couldn't help but smile as she looked up at the clouds in the sky. 

"I guess it's time to go back", Luisa sighed as she stood up and brushed a couple loose pieces of grass off of her dress. 

She took one last look at the field and made her way back to her car, which was still running with the door wide open. 

She sat down in her car and picked up her phone off of the passenger seat. There were 3 missed calls and a text message from Rose. 

 

_Missed call: Rose @ 11:13pm_

_Missed call: Rose @ 11:36pm_

_Missed call: Rose @ 12:18pm_

 

_Rose @ 12:56pm_

_Luisa, I've been trying to call you. I'm worried, I haven't heard from you in hours. Are you alright?_

 

Apparently much more time had passed than she had initially thought. Luisa frowned at the thought of Rose. She had had so much fun with the red head. It made her sad to think of how Rose had felt after she had run out of her apartment. 

Luisa typed out several messages, then erased each one. She wanted to text Rose back, but she just couldn't find the right words. Her phone was placed back on the passenger seat after having given up on trying to reply. Instead, Luisa shifted into drive and headed back towards the city. 

 

* * *

 

"Hey, Luisa!", chef Alex called as Luisa walked through the kitchen doors of the restaurant. 

"Yeah?", Luisa raised an eyebrow.

"You owe me a story", he flashed a smile, hoping Luisa knew what he was hinting at. 

Luisa was about to throw a cleverly thought out excuse his way, when her boss came through the swinging doors.

"Alver! Stop chatting with your pals and start waiting tables! It's busy", Mitchell was attempting to take charge, but his awkward personality and lack of confidence made his efforts laughable. 

"Yes, Captain", Luisa gave a mocking soldier salute before going to grab a stack of menus.

Her section of the restaurant wasn't as crowded as Mitchell had made it out to be. Only about half the tables were occupied. They were filled mostly with young, vomit-inducing hetero couples or stingy business men in suits. Luisa hated 98 percent of the customers that walked through the front doors, but of all the types she had ever encountered, young couples and snot-nosed children were her least favourite. The young couples would spend most of the evening eating each other's faces in a nauseating lip lock and the kids would make a mess of their tables. Luckily this evening there were no kids, but there were several young couples. 

Luisa could feel the peaceful serenity that she had felt earlier, begin to slip away as she disappeared into the cloudy mist of voices and clattering dishes that filled the dimly lit room.

 

* * *

 

 

Luisa had been on her feet, running around in her high heels and tight dress all night. She hadn't had a break since she had walked in. The clock reassured her that she only had 3 hours left before the end of her shift and she was very much looking forward to it. She had already planned out her evening; she would go home and crack open a bottle of tequila. 

Luisa grabbed a tray of desserts for table 2 when Mitchell's voice spewed into her ear through her Bluetooth earpiece.

"I've seated someone at table 3", he informed. Luisa rolled her eyes as she delivered the tray to its table. She then made her way to table 3. 

"Rose", Luisa quietly gasped as she was stopped in her tracks due to the shock. The woman was facing in the opposite direction, but Luisa would recognize those red locks anywhere. It was Rose.

Feeling her heart speed up, Luisa took a deep breath and continued towards table 3. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a short chapter, I know. It was also rather uneventful and overly descriptive..... I was in an artsy mood, I'm sorry. 
> 
> Let me know what you think! Comments are always encouraged and extremely helpful! They help me improve as a writer, so fire away :)
> 
> Also, I will try my best to update as soon as possible.


	8. Chapter 8

"Rose, what are you doing here?", Luisa asked as Rose looked up.

"Something didn't feel right when you left my apartment this morning", Rose's eyes were sad and filled with worry. The sound of her voice was sincere and comforting. Luisa raised her eyebrows in confusion, it seemed Rose genuinely cared. Besides Luisa's imidiate family, no one had ever shown this much of an interest in her. So the concern in Rose's voice and the caring look in her eyes took Luisa a little by surprise. 

"Yeah, I just had some family stuff that I had to deal with", Luisa lied. She couldn't tell Rose the truth about what had happened, she had only met the woman a couple days ago and even so, there were only two people in the whole world who knew about her panic attacks: Rafael (her younger brother) and her closest friend, Jaxon. Luisa had many friends, but she never felt like she could really trust any of them with something so personal. Luisa wasn't an open book, but she did occasionally share how she felt when it was concerning something of great importance to her, like school. Occasions of such sharing were rare, but they did happen. Luisa's friends were of the same style, they didn't share things unless it was about something that really mattered to them. Besides such rare moments of truth, most of the time that she spent with her friends was either in a club or causing trouble around the city. 

"Oh. Is everything alright?"' Rose asked, raising her eyebrows. Luisa was shaken from her thoughts by the question. 

"Yeah, yeah. It's all good", Luisa brushed off Rose's concern. 

"Good, I'm glad", Rose smiled. "When are you off work?"

"In 3-ish hours", Luisa sighed, looking at the time on her phone. Rose grabbed Luisa's hands and pulled her into the booth. "Why?", Luisa laughed. 

"Because", Rose grinned playfully. "I'll see you then", Rose taunted. She placed a gentle hand beneath Luisa's chin and pulled her in for a slow and soft, but arousing kiss. 

"O-okay", Luisa stammered, the kiss had temporarily fogged her brain. Rose giggled at a flustered Luisa. All the emotions that Luisa had been feeling around Rose the past couple days hadn't been felt in years, it was as if she was experiencing all for the first time. 

"Luisa! Are you fraternizing with the customers again?", the voice of Luisa's coworker, Jess, made her jump. 

"Maybe", she grinned up at her friend. "Why, Jess? You jealous?", she added before winking at the short blonde woman. 

"What if I was?", Jess matched Luisa's grin, then walked away. Luisa laughed and turned back to Rose, who had a blank look on her face. 

"I'll see you later, Rose", Luisa purred. She transferred her smile onto Rose's lips with a kiss, then got up and headed towards the kitchen.

Rose watched as Luisa walked away, swaying her hips, hair bouncing and heels clicking on the hardwood floor of the restaurant. Rose smiled. Luisa was an intoxicating, wild, beautiful woman. Rose was normally into the organized, well put together, hard working, over-achieving, rule-following, classy types. But Luisa had somehow made herself the exception. Somehow, this wild, sneaky, care-free, seductive, fun, exciting, different woman who does things on a whim had entered her world so suddenly. Luisa had started a fire within her and she couldn't yet tell if it was a good thing or a bad thing. 

* * *

Luisa sat down in the kitchen as she waited for her orders to be ready. She had already served most of the tables in her section and oddly, all the costumers seemed to be decent human beings. None of them were able to disrupt the smile that had been painted across her face since Rose had visit her at work.  After Rose left, she was all Luisa could think about. The way she looked at her, the way she kissed her, the way she smiled and the way she laughed. Luisa's mind had filed away every moment and as she worked, she scanned each folder and smiled. As much as it made Luisa smile, it also made her uneasy. Never in all her life had she thought of someone so much. 

Luisa's train of thought was derailed when she felt a hand on her shoulder. 

"Alver!", the voice called as the hand shook her. Luisa looked up to see chef Alex staring down at her. "Are you alive in there?", he laughed. 

"Yeah yeah. I was just thinking", Luisa shook her head and stood up. 

"About?", Alex wore a cheesy smile on his face, making Luisa laugh. Chef Alex was much older than Luisa, but more often than not, he acted half of her age. He was very energetic (not that Luisa herself wasn't, because she was. More than most, actually) and was begging like a small puppy. 

"Settle your kettle, man", Luisa laughed. 

"Thinking about _the girl_?", chef Alex was digging for an answer and Luisa knew he wouldn't give up until he got one. 

"Rose", Luisa smiled. 

"I could tell"

"What! How?", Luisa was a little offended by the fact that he knew. 

"You were smiling. You don't smile like that very often"

"Oh", Luisa blushed slightly, but thanks to her tanned skin, the little bit of blush wasn't visible. 

"Plus I saw her here earlier", he admitted

"How did you see that? You've been in here all night"

"I see everything", he joked as he moved back behind his kitchen counter. 

"Stalker", Luisa laughed as she grabbed the orders for table 1 and headed for the door. 

"I like this girl, she makes you nicer", shouted after Luisa as the door swung shut. 

* * *

After every shift, Luisa would run away to the staff room to count her tips to see how much she could spend on alcohol and partying later that evening. However, today was different, today she was going to see Rose after work, but still she sat down and counted her tips anyways. They were always decent, but today her tips were almost double what they usually were. It seemed the customers had enjoyed her unusual and rarely sighted smiled. Luisa shrugged and went to change, throwing on her cut off jean shorts, a tight tank top and the flannel she had stolen from Rose earlier. She pocketed her tips and headed for Rose's apartment. 

 

_**Luisa @ 7:50pm** _

I'm on the way

**_Luisa @7:59pm_ **

I'm here!

_**Rose @7:59pm** _

Ok, be right there!

 

Luisa looked up at the apartment building that she had ran out of not 24 hours ago. Rose didn't keep her waiting long, she appeared through the glass front doors minutes after Luisa arrived. The brunette smiled as she looked Rose up and down. She was wearing a short, light pink sundress with white sandals. Her flaming red hair was loosely curled and put up into a half up half down style. Luisa couldn't do much but marvel at how beautiful Rose was.

Rose reached out and grabbed Luisa's hand, pulling her off the front steps. 

"Where are we going?", Luisa asked as she was being pulled along. 

"Nowhere special. Remember when I said that I hadn't gotten to see the ocean?", Rose smiled. 

"Is that where we're going?", Luisa asked. 

"Yup"

"Rose Ruvelle. Tall, beautiful ginger who like cats, music and long walks on the beach", Luisa teased. Rose laughed as she slotted her fingers between Luisa's. Luisa's eyes widened, then looked down at their intertwined fingers. Rose's skin was soft and there was a warmness that radiated from it, which seeped into Luisa's hand. The brunette hadn't really ever held hands with anyone before, at least not in this context, but she didn't mind it. It felt a little like being held on a leash, but the electricity that sparked between their skin was worth it. 

"Shut up", Rose laughed as she nudged Luisa with her arm. 

Rose's apartment was close to both Luisa's apartment and the beach, so it wasn't long before they both took off their shoes and buried their feet in the sand. They walked along the beach hand in hand, as the sun began sliding down the horizon, projecting a beautiful array of vibrant colours that lit up the cloudy sky. 

"I wish I would've visited the beach sooner. I've spent almost every night looking at the sunset through the windows of my apartment, but it's so much better in person", Rose smiled. Luisa couldn't help but smile every time Rose smiled. 

"Yeah, it's pretty", Luisa agreed. 

The beach was interrupted by a wooden walkway that ran out into the ocean. At the end of the dock, was an enchanting little white cabana. Luisa's eyes lit up and she pulled Rose onto the dock, heading down the wooden planks to the cabana. 

"I come here to draw sometimes", Luisa admitted without thinking. She had never told anyone that before. This was her secret spot where she went to think, relax and take a breather. She loved this little cabana, especially because it was a great spot to swim. 

"You draw?", Rose raises her eyebrows. 

"Yup", Luisa said as she took off Rose's flannel and handed to her. She hid her phone under one of the benches. She then stood up on the railing of the little cabana and turned around to look at Rose. 

"What are you doing?", Rose asked. Luisa smiled and threw her arms out as she leaned back. 

"You know exactly what I'm doing", Luisa winked as she held her pose, letting her body fall backwards and down into the ocean. 

"You're in your clothes! How are you going to walk back?", Rose called down to her. 

"I'll figure it out later", Luisa shrugged as she ducked under the water, letting the cool ocean wash away the heat of the sun from her skin. Once she resurfaced, she took a deep breath and smiled. 

"Come on, Rose!", she called. 

"I don't have a swimsuit!", Rose called back. 

"So?", Luisa laughed.

"Clothes don't belong in the water! I don't want to be stuck in wet a dress afterwards", Rose tried to reason with Luisa, but Luisa wouldn't take no for an answer. 

"Come on Rose, let loose a little, would ya?", Luisa teased. "You're too up tight", she added. 

"Did you just call me uptight?", Rose gasped playfully. 

"Prove me wrong", Luisa smirked. Rose rolled her eyes and tied her flannel to a post so it wouldn't get blown into the water. She placed her small purse with Luisa's phone, where they were both well hidden. 

Rose stepped up onto the railing and sighed. She never backed down from a challenge and right now, she was annoyed with that part of herself. Rose wasn't one to break the rules either.  Throughout school, she was dubbed "Ms Goody-Two-Shoes" by her class mates, and with good reason. Rose had always been taught to give every task 100% and to never back down. She was always level headed, driven, and kept her eyes on the prize. She had never really done anything crazy or memorable throughout her life because she was always too busy doing everything she could to be ahead of everyone else. Never in a million years had she thought that at 28 years old, she'd be jumping in to the ocean in her clothing with a 23 year old. 

"What are you waiting for?", Luisa taunted. The jump down to the ocean wasn't that big, but for someone who was terrified of heights, the distance looked 3 times what it actually was. 

"Just give me a sec", Rose called back. Rose bunched the bottom of her dress in her hand to keep it from flapping about. Her heart was pounding at double it's normal speed. She looked down at Luisa one last time before closing her eyes, taking a deep breath and leaping off the railing. As hard as she tried not to, Rose accidentally let out a slight scream as she fell through the air and plunged into the ocean. 

"You did it!", Luisa teased when Rose broke the surface. "Now come on, follow me! I want to show you something". Luisa's eyes were wild with excitement as she motioned Rose to follow her. Rose silently laughed at the child that Luisa had become. 

The vast ocean that lay before them was a soft, calming blue. The colour of the water was in a gradient pattern, passing from teal to blue the further they swam from the beach. The salty sea smell relaxed Rose, putting her mind at ease with the way it made her think of tropical beach huts, mermaids and Pina Coladas. But what they were doing and the fact that she didn't know where they were headed, gave her a sort of rush. 

"Where are you taking me?", Rose shouted up to Luisa, who was swimming lazily in front of her. 

"To see Jaws", Luisa joked. 

"Wow, yes, that's helpful, thank you", Rose said sarcastically as she grabbed Luisa's foot, pulling her closer. 

"Hey-", Luisa shouted as her head went slightly underwater. When the brunette came back up, she spouted water at the redhead. Rose yelped as she ducked underwater to try to avoid mix of saliva and ocean water. Luisa laughed and sprinted ahead, doing front crawl. 

"Wait!", Rose called as she raced after her. 

"We're here!", Luisa smiled as her body slowly heightened out of the water.

Luisa had brought Rose to a sand bar, where there lived a multitude of various types of vibrantly coloured sea creatures. On the other side of the sand bar were bunches of exotic coloured reefs. "Come here", she waved Rose over. "Come look at this. I found this guy last year and he always seems to come back to this spot. I named him Flash, because he's obviously super speedy", Luisa joked as she lay down on her stomach and pointed to the sea turtle a little ways in front of them. 

"I've never seen a sea turtle before", Rose smiled as she lay down next to Luisa.

"We can't get to close though, I don't want to scare him away", Luisa smiled, resting her head in her hand.

The middle of the sand bar was shallow enough for them to lay on the stomachs, propping their torsos up using their elbows. The turtle was wandering a few meters in front of them, where the sand bar dipped and growing on it were a few select species of coral. They watched the lazy creature in silence for a while, in awe of the undisturbed beauty that thrived around them. 

Luisa looked over at Rose, who was still watching the turtle. The setting sun glistened on Rose's wet skin, creating shadows that highlighted the woman's cheek bones and jaw line. The drying water in her hair curled it into messy beach waves that fell lazily down her back. Luisa studied each of the adorable freckles that powdered the pale skin of her face. Rose could easy pass for a model, she was tall, thin and absolutely breathtaking. 

"You're beautiful, you know?", Luisa's voice was barely more than a whisper, but enough to catch Rose's attention. The brunette traced a line down Rose's bare back, ghosting gently over her skin until she was interrupted by the low-styled backing of Rose's dress. The redhead met Luisa's gaze, gaining a colour in her cheeks that matched her name. Rose wasn't easily flustered or embarrassed, but when such a compliment came from someone as striking and intoxicating as Luisa and who made her feel the way that the brunette did, it was possible.

Luisa smiled and leaned in to kiss her softly. She loved kissing Rose, she could do it all day if Rose would let her. The redheads lips were soft and fit perfectly against her own. She sucked Rose's bottom lip into her mouth and bit it gently with her teeth, earning her a faint moan from the redhead. The action had slightly fuelled the lawyer, who rolled onto her back, pulling Luisa up onto of her. 

Their kisses quickly became heated and Luisa was suddenly filled with a need that only Rose could satisfy. Unfortunately, the sand bar was not the place to have sex, seeing as the sun only had mere minutes before it began sinking behind the horizon line. So Luisa would have to wait. 

"Not here", Luisa husked as she placed a gentle kiss on Rose's lips, before rolling off of her. "It'll be dark in a few minutes and its dangerous to swim back in the dark". Rose nodded as she stood up. Her wet dress clung to her, highlighting every curve of her body; her breasts, her hips, everything. Luisa's jaw dropped slightly for a moment before she was forced to swallow her arousal. Rose was without a doubt, the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. 

"Follow me", she instructed as she dove off of the sand bar and began swimming back to shore. Rose followed closely behind her, catching up so that the pair were swimming side by side.

It wasn't long before they were got back. The white painted cabana was held up by a series of wooden stilts and cross beams. Luisa normally scaled them to climb back into the little hut. 

"Are there people up there?", Rose asked as she narrowed her eyes. She thought she had heard something. Luisa tilted her head and listened closely. 

"Shit, yeah", Luisa responded. "I guess I had better do this before we climb up there, then", she added as she pulled Rose underwater and kissed her beneath the surface. It wasn't long before the two came back up, smiling. 

"I've never done that before", Rose laughed. Luisa stuck out her tongue playfully, then looked up at the cabana and began climbing the wooden cross beams like a ladder. 

The people inside gasped as a woman in dripping clothing climbed over the railing and smiled at them. They gasped a second time when a taller woman did the same not long after. 

"Excuse me", Luisa pardoned as she grabbed her phone and Rose's purse from beneath the bench near their legs. Rose grabbed her flannel and the pair left the cabana quickly. 

"Did you see their faces? That was perfect", Luisa laughed. The sun had now completely set and cool air had settled in, making them both shiver. Rose noticed Luisa was trembling, so she draped her flannel around her shoulders. Rose's scent was clinging to the fabric and it made Luisa's head swim. Rose smelt of, well, roses and it was intoxicating. 

"Wanna come back to my place?", Luisa said without thinking. "I have hot chocolate", she persuaded. 

"I would love to!", Rose laughed. Luisa smiled and the two headed back to her apartment. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize, this chapter is kind of short..... I'm also sorry for the wait!!!

The closer they got to Luisa's apartment, the more anxious the brunette became. The last time she had spent the night with Rose, she'd had a panic attack and she was worried that history would repeat itself. It scared her to think of what was to come, but with the way Rose looked in her wet clothes, she almost didn't care. She wanted so badly to sleep with Rose again, after the first time being so amazing, Luisa could only imagine that the second time would be even better. The two of them together were fire between the sheets, a blazing heat that Luisa had never felt before. There was so much passion, lust, desperate need and gentleness between them. 

All of these thoughts scared her. The effect this woman was having on her, terrified her. The more time she spent with Rose, the more caged she felt. The internal battle she found herself in was not one that would be settled easily. 

"This is it", Luisa faked a smile as they walked up to her building. She unlocked the door and brought Rose to the elevator. 

"Thanks for showing me your favourite spot", Rose smiled as she leaned back against the elevator wall. Luisa's eyes took the opportunity to trail Rose's body, her wet dress was clinging to her, revealing everything. This was the first time Luisa had actually looked at Rose's body. She had seen her during sex, but the lust clouded her vision from truly looking at what lay beneath her. The light from the elevator highlighted Rose's toned abs and shapely legs. 

The more Luisa looked, the more her knees became weak with arousal. Before she knew it, she had crossed the elevator and had pinned Rose to the wall, kissing the red head breathless. Her hands tightly gripping Rose's waist. Luisa pushed into her hard, squeezing the freezing sea water from their clothing, sending it dripping down their legs and onto the floor. Rose gasped at the sudden change in atmosphere and responded by sucking Luisa's bottom lip into her mouth, nipping it gently and setting the brunette's lust on fire. 

Luisa's hands found Rose's and gripped her wrists tightly, forcing her hands above her head and pinning them there. She then slotted her leg between Rose's, her thigh against Rose's center. Rose broke the kiss and flung her head back with a gasp, exposing her pale, freckle dusted neck. The brunette examined the newly exposed skin before latching onto it with her lips, kissing and nipping hungrily at the sensitive area. 

The heavy breaths of the red head, spurred Luisa on, pushing herself harder against the other woman's body. Their lips were reunited in a heated kiss as Rose lowered her body onto Luisa's thigh, grinding herself down on it. 

The opening of the elevator door slowed their hunger, but didn't stop the action. Luisa's apartment was two doors down from the elevator. The brunette released Rose's hands from above her head and planted them on her waist, guiding her to her door without breaking their kiss. 

Once they were in front of the locked door, Rose whined at the loss of Luisa's soft lips. The smaller woman searched frantically for her keys and opened the door quickly upon finding them. Not long after they entered her apartment, Luisa had Rose pinned against the door, not bothering to even turn on the lights. 

* * *

 Luisa crawled up Rose's glistening body to place a gentle kiss to her lips before laying down next to her on the mattress. She watched as Rose came down from her bliss, her breathing slowed and her muscles regained movement. 

"How are you so good at that?", Rose smiled as she wrapped herself around Luisa, spooning her. 

"Lots and lots of practice", Luisa laughed. The way she felt right now, she wished she could feel this way forever. She felt happy in Rose's arms. Safe. "You're pretty good yourself", she added, turning her head to look at Rose, who placed a soft kiss on her lips. Both women smiled. 

"So how's your family? Have you heard anything from them?", Rose asked, concerned. 

"No", Luisa sighed. She wished Rose wouldn't bring up her lie. 

"I'm sorry", Rose sighed, placing a kiss on Luisa's neck that sent shivers down the brunette's spine. 

The two lay there for a while until Rose had fallen asleep. Luisa, however, was lost in her thoughts. That sinking, gnawing feeling at the pit of her stomach was coming back. The alarm that had rushed her out of Rose's apartment the day before, was slowly making it's unwanted return. Luisa tried to fight it off, but the longer she lay there, the louder the noise became. She couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed her phone off of the night stand, dialed a number and put the phone to her ear. 

"Hey. Where are you?", she whispered. "I'm coming", she said after the voice replied. She then hung up the phone and gently wiggled out of Rose's arms. Not long after, she arrived at the bar where her friends were. 

* * *

"You're so wasted, Luisa. No more for you", one of her friends shouted. 

"I can handle one more", Luisa said as she wobbled towards the bartender. 

"No no no, man. You're done", her friend laughed messily as he accidentally knocked his own drink over. 

"Sure sure", Luisa laughed as she walked in a zig-zag line towards the counter. "Another shot of tequila pleeeease", she slurred. 

"Here you go", the bartender handed her the glass. 

"Thanks", she smiled at the man before taking the shot. She put the glass back down on the bar and slowly wobbled back towards the booth that her friends had occupied. The further the brunette walked, the more her vision blurred until she plunked herself down in the booth next to her friend. "What a night", she smiled. Her friends had all been drinking long before Luisa had arrived at the bar, so naturally, she felt the need to catch up. 

"So where have you been? We haven't seen you at all this week", her best friend Jaxon, asked. 

After a moment of hesitation, Luisa answered, "School stuff, it's getting close to exam time". She didn't want them to know about Rose. Rose was her secret and if it got out, her friends would want to meet the red head, which made Luisa's stomach turn. 

"What! Since when does Luisa Alver ever study?", Jaxon raised an eyebrow. 

"Since I'm out late with you people", she pointed an accusing and wobbly finger at her friend, "I've been sleeping through my morning anatomy class and don't even know what's going on in it anymore", she answered with a laugh. This was half true, she had been sleeping through her anatomy class, however, she still knew what had been taught every day. It was a learned skill, to be able to sleep through class, yet hear all the information being given. She was rather proud of it and it came in handy with all the late nights she spent out with her friends. 

"Ah. Gotcha", Jaxon chuckled before checking out a passing waitress. Luisa sighed, she had come here to forget about Rose and for a while, she had. Until just now, she hadn't even thought of the beautiful red head. 

"Be right back", Luisa slurred as she jumped over her friends and headed for the bathroom. Once behind the locked door, she pulled out her cellphone and dialed a number. There was no answer, so she left a message. 

"You guys, let's go to the beach", Luisa suggested as she plunked herself back down into the bar seat. Her friends all shouted, so they got up, paid their bills and left. 

* * *

A soft pair of lips pressed themselves against Luisa's forehead, awakening her from her peaceful slumber. Luisa's eyes fluttered lazily open. 

"Hey", the hot breath of a soft whisper danced towards her, caressing her cheeks and warming her lips. Soon after, the pair of lips took Luisa's between them and sucked them every so gently. Luisa had never been awoken so sweetly in all her life. Once her eyes were fully open, she looked up at the woman hovering over her.

"Hey, Luisa smiled as she ran her hands down to rest on Rose's ass. She squeezed it gently, earning her a smirk from the other woman. Perfect loose curls fell from Rose's head and draped over Luisa's shoulders. Icy blue eyes, hooded with long black eyelashes looked down on her with such calmness in them.

"Come on, we should make breakfast", Rose smiled as she rolled off of Luisa and out of the bed. The red head put on the flannel that was clumped on the floor and panties before leaving the room, heading for the kitchen. 

"But mornings are meant for sleeping in!", Luisa whined from the bedroom. 

"We did! It's almost noon!", Rose's voice echoed through the apartment. Luisa rubbed her eyes and looked over to the clock on her night stand. The red head was right, they had indeed slept in. 

"But we can sleep in a little longer! Plus you look so good in that outfit", Luisa smirked as she heard a laugh from the kitchen. Luisa sighed and closed her eyes again as she listened to the silence in the room. 

The brunette placed her hands on her temples as a hangover headache began to pound beneath her skull. Luckily, Luisa's hangovers often only consisted of a bad headache. She had had so many hangovers in the past that she no longer threw up the morning after.

Luisa rolled over, hid her head beneath a pillow and tried to remember what had happened last night. She remembered leaving Rose to go to the bar, she remembered drinking quite a lot, she remembered thinking about Rose. Although she could remember some things, she couldn't remember the second half of the evening, or more importantly, how she had gotten home. _'I must've walked home'_ , she thought. After all, the bar wasn't that far from her apartment.   

"Lu", a strained voice pulled her from underneath the pillow. Rose was standing in the doorway with her phone in her hand and a pained expression on her face. She didn't say anything, but she held out her phone. A message began to play. 

 _'Roooooose. Why aren't you heeeere? I'm having the best night ever'_ , there was a moment of silence before drunk Luisa began speaking again. _'Look, I don't think we can do this anymore. I can't seeee you anymore. We gotta break it off. I can't do it. I feel sick when I'm with you"_. The message ended. 

Luisa's eyes widened as all the memories of the night before came rushing back to her.

"You went out last night while I was asleep?", Rose accused. "Why?". Luisa stayed silent, she couldn't think of any good excuses. 

"I'm sorry", Luisa apologized.

"Why did you leave me here?"

Luisa remained silent, still not having a good explanation. 

"You sounded absolutely wasted", Rose added. 

"I know, I just. I'm sorry", Luisa stammered. 

"That's the second time you've randomly left", a crease appeared between Rose's eyebrows. 

"The first time was because of my family! I already told you that", Luisa defended, the volume of her voice increasing. 

"And I make you feel _sick_?", Rose shouted, her facial expression turned to disgust.

"No, I didn't mean it like that", Luisa pleaded. 

"Then how _did_ you mean it, huh?"

"I can't explain", Luisa frowned. She just couldn't tell Rose what was really going on. 

"I don't even want to hear it", Rose bit out as she picked her clothes up off the floor, changed quickly in the bathroom and headed for the exit. And with the slamming of the door, Luisa's heart shattered, although she refused to feel it. After a moment of silence, she huffed.

"I don't need her", Luisa scoffed and went back to bed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think. The more comments the better! I need feedback!
> 
> I plan on posting a new chapter at least once a week, so look for the next chapter soon!
> 
> Find me on twitter: @AgentCarterSSR  
> I don't bite :)


End file.
